Konoha High
by allen.seizmik
Summary: It's everyone's first day of High School. Their principal is an alcoholic and what's with the weird teachers? And what will Hinata do when she is asked to make friends with Gaara? NejixTen, GaaxHina, Rated T for language and other things
1. The First Day Of School

Hello my people. Yes I know the idea for a high school fanfic is not very original but what can I say, they're contagious.  
No, I don't own Naruto or I would be very rich. Oh yea and Kiba has a new dog. Let's just say Akamaru is in a better place now...so he got a new dog and named it Akamaru also. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Hinata's POV::

Beep! Beep!

Aw crap...thought Hinata, turning off the alarm clock. She stumbled out of bed and put on her slippers. She shivered, it was cold.

"What the..." muttered Hinata, stepping closer to the window and seeing that it was snowing heavily.

"Aw...why can't they cancel school?" she groaned. She was different when she was alone. For example, she didn't stutter.

Hinata hated school. Well...not exactly hated it but just didn't like going. Today was her first day of school. High school.  
She was always made fun of and picked on because of her stuttering and her tendancy to blush repetedly. She didn't think high school would be any kinder.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of running water announced that Hinata was taking a shower.

Today was going to be a long day...

::Shino's POV::

Shino came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his hair. He went to his closet and started to pick out his usual outfit. Tight jeans and a hoodie. And who could forget the sunglasses?

He sighed as he toweled his hair dry and shot a quick glance at the clock. 6:30. Good, he would have enough time to go freak out Kiba. He looked out the window. Snow. He frowned, this meant no bug hunting.

He pulled on his black HIM shirt and looked around the room for his shoes. There was pizza boxes, socks, pants, shirts, and many other things too scary to say scattered all over the room.

He sighed. This was going to take some time...

::Kiba's POV::

Kiba smiled as he pulled on a random shirt he had found in his closet. No need for a shower. He sniffed himself. He smelled good. He shrugged his shoulders as he went about looking for some pants.

A small bump emerged out of a pile of socks. It barked. Kiba laughed as he pulled his new small dog, Akamaru jr, out of the socks and held him up in the air. Akamaru barked again and jumped out of Kiba's grip.

Kiba snatched up a pair of pants and started to pull them on. Now if he could only find his shoes...

::Gaara's POV::

Why?! Why?! He hated living in Konoha. And it was snowing today! It was all Temari's fault, she had brought him and Kankuro here. He hated the fact that he had to go to school here. He scowled as he came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He immediatley started looking for a shirt. No luck. He opened the closet to find many clothes jumbled together. He pulled out a random black shirt and pulled it on ontop of the fishnet one he had already found.

Gaara looked around. Pants...shirt...shoes...pizza...paper...Kankuro's shirt...Kankuro's sandwich...pants...iPod...sketch book...but no hoodie. Damn...thought Gaara. He suddenly spotted it sticking out of Kankuro's backpack (don't ask about the oh so many random things in Gaara's room that belong to Kankuro...) He took it out and pulled it on.

Gaara picked up his shoes from the floor and started to lace them. He was sure he was not going to enjoy this...

::At school-Normal POV::

Hinata rushed forward to a small group of teenagers hanging out under a shady tree, the snow crunching under her feet.It was Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and...Kakashi?!

Hinata ran and caught up to them. Kakashi was scolding them. Already? thought Hinata, those boys really need to stop getting in trouble.

"It doesn't matter! Setting things on fire is not a good thing to do..." Kakashi pointed to the smoking remains of something that looked very much like History textbooks lying in the snow. Kakashi bent down and retrieved half a cigarette, the end was still smoking.

"It wasn't me!" Naruto yelled automatically. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. (Or so it looked like, it's hard to tell when he's wearing the mask.)

"Well...I think it was you, Naruto. Let's go have a talk with Tsunade about this..." Kakashi said, taking Naruto by the arm and leading him away.

As soon as Kakashi was out of earshot, Hinata hurried forward to the four boys who were now roaring with laughter.

"W-what happened...?" she asked soflty. Kiba stopped laughing long enough to explain the situation.

"Well...hahaha...Naruto got in trouble...hahaha...because...hahaha...Kakashi found...hahaha...a cigarette...hahahaha...but we...all know...hahaha...who it really belongs to...hahaha..."Kiba gasped. All of the boys turned to stare at Shino, who went red in the face.

"It is not mine!" Shino protested, putting something small, not unlike a box, in his pocket.

"Tch...yeah it is. I saw you." Shikamaru said, laughing.

Shino burst out laughing. Hinata just stared at them with a "WTF?" expression clearly pasted across her face. All of the boys calmed down as their laughter was reduced to gasps for air.

"Well...I'm bored now. Anyone got any weed on them?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing them intently, his hair flecked with snow.

All of them stared at him, their faces clearly saying "WTF?"

"Just kidding!" Shikamaru said, smiling.

"Riiiiight..." Kiba said, a small lump forming in his chest.

"Uh...Kiba what's that?" Hinata asked, pointing to the small lump that was now quivering. Kiba hastily tried to flatten it.

"Nothing..." he said, still trying to flatten the lump. The lump barked, and Akamaru jr poked his head out of Kiba's jacket.

All of them burst out laughing.

"You do know pets aren't allowed at school right?" Shino asked, pointing at Akamaru.

"Akamaru is not a pet. He is a companion." Kiba stated, patting Akamaru. Akamaru barked.

The bell rang as everyone started heading towards class.

"Hinata what do you have first?" Shino asked, looking over his schedule as they walked through the thick sheet of snow.

"A-Art..." she murmured.

"Me too." he said, all the boys did too.

::In class::

They all took their seats. All in the back. It was warm there...and a good place where things went unnoticed.

Paper airplanes soared through the air, and loud voices were heard throughout the room. The tardy bell rang as a red haired someone walked into the room and took a seat at the very back of the room, across from Hinata. He was soon followed by a brown haired guy wearing a hoodie with cat ears who took a seat in the middle of a group of giggling girls.

The red head scowled.

Hinata stared at him. He had spiky blood red hair and cold, aquamarine eyes surrounded by a thick layer of eyeliner. He was wearing a black hoodie and tight black pants like Shino's and checkered Vans. He rested his head on the desk and stared at the wall.

The door opened and everyone stayed still. In came a woman with shoulder length, wild brown hair. Her piercing gaze swept the room, silencing anyone who dared to speak.

She's pretty...thought Hinata.

"All right class, my name is Kurenai Sensei and I will be you Art teacher. Your assingment for today is just a free drawing. That is all..." she said, as she sat down to read a book.

Shino turned around.

"Some teacher, eh?" he chuckled.

Hinata laughed. Just at that time, Kakashi burst in through the door.

"Will it kill ya to knock?" Kurenai asked irritably.

"Probably..." Kakashi said indiferently. "Which one of you is Hyuuga Hinata and...Sabaku No Gaara?"

Hinata raised her hand shakily and the red headed boy across from her raised his hand lazily.

"Will you two come with me please?" Kakashi said, stepping out of the room.

Both teens walked out of the room. Hinata zipped up her striped hoodie and gulped, had she done something wrong already?

"Well...Hinata this is Gaara. He's an exchanged student from Suna. The school has made his and your schedule the same because we trust in you to show Gaara around the school. You were given a tour here during the eigth grade...he was not, seeing as he lived in Suna."

"O-Ok..." Hinata stuttered, playing with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"So...from now on, we will expect you to guide Gaara and to be his friend..." Kakashi leaned closer so that only Hinata could hear. "He has a history of being violent...be careful." he smiled and left.

Gaara stared at the frightened girl as Kakashi left.

He has a history of being violent...be careful. Kakashi's words rang in Hinata's head.

This was not going to be easy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? Please review! 


	2. Freaky Teachers

Hi, can you believe I wrote this right after the first chapter? Lol...enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood there. She was scared.

"Well...?" said Gaara, halfway into the classroom.

Hinata looked up, startled, into Gaara's cold, fearless eyes.

"Aren't you coming in?" he continued, stepping into the classroom and leaving the door open for her.

She sighed and went inside. She made her way to the back of the room and into her seat. Gaara was already at his.

"What did Kakashi want?" asked Shino, whirling around in his seat.

"H-he wanted m-me to g-guide Gaara around t-the school..." she answered, pushing her fingers together like always.

Shino took one look at Gaara then back at Hinata and snorted.

"Tch...that's gonna be tough right there. He doesn't look too cooperative..." Shino laughed, while making a paper airplane and making it soar across the classroom.

Hinata smiled weakly and looked around for something to do. Nobody was working. Sakura and Ino were, as usual, flirting with Sasuke who, as usual, was ingoring them.

Neji and Tenten were making out in the far corner and no one seemed to notice them. The brown haired boy who had come in with Gaara was now busy throwing paper balls at Gaara's head, which Gaara threw back with remarkable accuracy, each hitting the brown haired boy's nose each time.

Shikamaru was asleep and Kiba and Naruto (Who had been let off by Tsunade with a warning) were drawing on his face. Shino was now playing with a bug he had found. Kurenai sensei however, noticed nothing and continued reading her book.

The bell rang. Everyone started lining up at the door and running out. Everyone except for Gaara, Hinata, and the brown haired kid.

"So, lil bro what's your next class?" the brown haired boy asked Gaara. They were brothers? Wow.

"Urgh...science..." she heard Gaara complain.

"G-Gaara...w-would you like for me t-to s-show you where the c-classroom is...?" Hinata asked quietly.

The brown haired kid heard her and turned around. Gaara did too.

"Who are you?"

"Hyuuga...Hinata." she answered.

"Ok...well I'm Kankuro and I take it you already know my lil bro Gaara here?" Kankuro said, ruffling Gaara's head.

Gaara scowled.

"Fuck off, Kankuro."

"Whatever...see you later emo kid." Kankuro called as he left the room. Gaara's face flushed red as he frowned.

Gaara turned to face Hinata, the red from his face dissappearing.

"Well...take me. Or we'll be late."

Hinata stared at him.

"O-ok..."

She led him out of the classroom and down the hall to Science.

She took her seat next to Gaara and behind Shino. Their teacher was none other than...Kakashi. How sad.

"Ok people...I don't like you...and you probably don't like me. But...if you are good and share your food with me...I'll pass you, easy as that." he said in a bored voice.

Most of the class cheered except for Gaara and Hinata. Shino didn't cheer because he liked Science, and Shikamaru was asleep.

A bag of Dorito's flew through the air and Kakashi caugh it.

"Thank you my good people...uh...students. Do whatever you please...as long as it doesn't make noise. Shino if you're going to do that, open a window or something?" Kakashi muttered, as Shino lit up a cigarette.

Shino scowled and went to sit near the window not to far away from his actual seat. Kiba and Hinata went to sit next to him.

"Aren't you like 16?" Kiba asked, laughing.

"Yep." Shino asked, a puff of smoke coming from his mouth. "But Kakashi did say we could do anything..."

"True...give me that..." Kiba laughed, taking a cigarette and Shino's lighter.

Hinata shook her head. Pathetic.

"Hey where's Akamaru?" asked Hinata.

"In my locker..." said Kiba, lighting the cigarette he had just stolen from Shino. He threw the lighter back at Shino who caught it and put it in his pocket.

Hinata made a weird face. Kiba responded with a "He'll-be-fine" look. She shrugged and went back to her seat next to Gaara.

As she sat down, she could see that Gaara too had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

What the hell?! Does anyone here besides me not smoke? she thought while looking around. She was pleased to see that many people were not smoking but eating or plaing videogames.

Suddenly, a voice was heard coming fromt the intercom.

"Students and teachers...um...Lady Tsunade has had...well she had some poisoning and the school will be run by the PTA today."

Kakashi sighed and Hinata could have sworn she heard him say something that sounded like, "damn drunk..."

Nearly everyone laughed, and a few just giggled. Gaara smirked.

Hinata sighed and pulled bag of Fritos out of her pocket. She began to eat and looked around. Shino and Kiba had now put out the cigarettes and were deep in conversation. Shikamaru was still asleep and Neji and Tenten were still busy just like in the previous class.

The bell rang and Hinata was glad. She turned around to find Gaara.

Gaara smirked as he put out the cigarette on the palm of his hand, leaving a round, raw red scorch mark. Next, he chucked the cigarette at Shino's head, who turned around to see who had thrown it.

By that time, he and Hinata were halfway out of the classroom.

"So...have you made any friends here in Konoha?" Hinata asked. She hadn't stuttered. Wow.

"No...just you I guess." he answered. They were on their way to the cafeteria.

"Ok..." Hinata responded. He considered her a friend? She felt happy to have a new friend.

She smiled as they entered the cafeteria...

-  
So...how was it? XD I was laughing when I wrote this and my hands were cold because it was snowing and I snuck outside to get snow. Yay snow! Review plz. 


	3. Lunch

So...much...snow. Oh hey...;; I was having a snow ball fight...yay and now I'm writting the third chapter of this fanfic.  
So yea...I don't own Naruto. Although I would very much like to. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cafeteria was swarmed with people. Hinata and Gaara moved through the endless crowds and took a table at the far corner.

Shino and Kiba came running and took their seats next to Gaara and Hinata, they were laughing, their faces red.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked. The tried to stop laughing to tell her. Shino was the one to speak.

"We stuffed a box of cigarettes in Naruto's backpack during revision time and they caught him with the box and he's in detention now!!" Shino said, laughing.

Revision was when the teachers stopped random kids to check through their stuff. They always stopped Naruto.

Hinata laughed. "You jerks..."

Kiba laughed and hopped off the chair to join a line for food. Shino and Hinata never ate at school. If they were hungry, they would just steal other people's food.

Kiba came back a few minutes later holding a tray with a hamburger, fries, and a soda. He sat down eagerly in his chair and began to gobble up his food.

Shino, Hinata, and Gaara all stared at Kiba, the looks of horror pasted onto their faces. Soon, Shikamaru came to the table.\

"Hello people..." he said, resting his head down on the table and falling asleep at once. For a genius, he was pretty lazy.

"So what, you're hanging out with us now?" Shino asked, facing Gaara.

Gaara looked up. "Isn't it obvious since I haven't moved from this spot?"

Shino frowned. What the hell?

Hinata sighed. "So what are we doing today guys?" she said. "Hey were are Tenten and Neji?"

Kiba swallowed his food. "Last I saw them, they were making out in the hall..." he chuckled, holding up some pictures of them.

"You ass..." Shino said, smiling and taking the pictures. Kiba snorted as he took a huge bite of hamburger and chugged down some soda. Shino laughed.

"OI!HYUUGA!" someone called.

Hinata turned around and saw that it was Sasuke. She sighed.

"What do you want, Uchiha...?" she had never been nice to Sasuke for reasons unknown to everyone but herself.

"Yikes...just wanted to give you your jacket! You forgot it last class..." he said, handing over her jacket and leaving as fast as was possible.

Hinata laughed and took the jacket. She put it on.

"Ok...that was strange. What does everyone have after class?" Shino said.

"P.E." answered Kiba exitedly, he loved P.E.

"Orchestra." said both Gaara and Hinata. Shino stared at them.

"You guys take Orchestra? You've got to be kidding me...I've got P.E. next but I know how to get out of that..." he said evily, holding up a pink nurse's pass.

"Shino you baka...P.E. is fun!" Kiba said, eating the last of his food. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiiight..."

"Gaara? What instrument do you play?" Hinata asked.

"Cello..." he responded, looking up at the ceiling.

"You?" he asked.

"Violin." she answered, she looked at him for a while then back at the table.

Shino put his feet up onto the table and his arms behind his head. He was either sleeping or just relaxing but it was difficult to tell with the sunglasses.

The bell rang and people all over ran around, trying to get out.

Gaara stood up. Him and Hinata made their way through the crowd and into the hall.

They set off to Orchestra...

-  
So how are you liking it? Plz review! 


	4. Orchestra

Hello my good people! A special thankies to: hinasasunarusasodeiitagaa and XxPoisoned DreamsxX for reviewing!! I really hope you are liking it! Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::In Class::

Hinata took her seat in the violin section. She set her violin case down on the floor.

Gaara went to fetch his instrument from the instrument room. He had left it in the Orchestra room in the morning. (I mean...who wants to carry a cello around?)

"Ok, ok quiet down people. I'm Iruka sensei, your Orchestra teacher for this year. Today all we'll be doing is taking a chair test. Just to see who gets first chair. All you have to play is a simple scale." he said.

Iruka pointed to a blonde girl that Hinata recognized as Yamanaka Ino. The girl looked nervous.

Iruka nodded. Ino placed her bow on the string and shakily began to play. Ouch. Hinata screwed up her face in dislike. Ino was terrible. Iruka immediatley waved his hand in signal for her to stop. Ino sighed in relief as she set the bow on the stand and put her violin back in its case.

Gaara had just come back from the instrument room and had sat down in his chair, carefully unzipping the case of his cello. He removed the bow from a side pocket and placed it on the stand.

::5 minutes later::

Iruka looked ready to cry. Nobody was good enough for first chair. What would be of his beloved Orchestra this year?!

He pointed a shaking finger at Hinata and nodded. Hinata nodded back, taking her bow and placing her instrument on her shoulder. She lifted up the bow and set it down on the string. She began to play.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise.

He waved his hand for her to stop. She lowered her bow.

"Excellent! I think you'll be my first chair! Just to let you know, your G on the D string was a bit flat, but we can fix that! Please move your things to the first chair!" he beamed.

Hinata put her instrument back in the case along with the bow. She snapped it shut, picked it up, and made her way to the first chair and sat down. She set the case down carefully and proceeded to opening it again.

::10 minutes later::

Iruka had tested the violas. Their first chair was Sasuke.

Now it was time for the cellos.

Iruka pointed to Naruto and nodded.

Naruto was good, but not what Iruka had expected. He waved him down and pointed to Gaara.

Gaara put his fingers on the fingerboard and placed his bow on the strings and began to play. Everyone kept their silence. Gaara was good. Very good. Iruka waved him down.

"Beautifull! Excellent intonation! Please take your seat as first chair. It's a shame we don't have bass players or our Orchestra would be complete." Iruka said.

Gaara did not smile, but simply set his cello down as he moved his case and bow to the first chair. He then took the cello and then sat down on the first chair.

"Good. You may pack up. Tomorrow we will start sightreading. This will count for a big part of your grade.  
Also remember to practice dinamics. Cellos you may put your instruments away in the back." Iruka announced.

Gaara and about 3 other people started to put their cellos away and, one by one, they disappeared into the instrument room to leave their instruments. They reappeared a while later and took their seats.

The bell rang and Hinata stood up ready to leave when she remembered she had to wait for Gaara. After he had caught up to her, they walked together to their lockers. (Which were right next to each other)

Hinata stuffed her violin inside and closed the door. She took a look at her schedule and looked back at Gaara who was leaning against his locker.

"Math?" Hinata asked.

"Math." Gaara answered.

"I have Math too!!" Shino said from behind them in a strange, high-pitched voice. His face was red and he was giggling.

Both Hinata and Gaara turned around in alarm. Hinata had never seen Shino giggle. Gaara had never seen any boy giggle.

Kiba ran up to them. He opened his locker and gave Akamaru a cracker. Akamaru barked, startling several people, and ate it.

"Kiba? W-what's wrong w-with Shino?" Hinata asked, eyeing Shino warily. Shino collapsed to the floor,  
still giggling.

Kiba looked at her and made a sign with his fingers and mouthed the word, "high". Hinata's eyes widened as she took one look at the giggling Shino and then back at Kiba who was busy stuffing Akamaru back in his locker.

"And you let him?!" Hinata asked, alarmed. Shino had serious issues.

It's not like they hadn't seen Shino high before but it was still...creepy. And they were at school.

"I didn't even know until we were suiting out in P.E. He told me I was pretty and then ran around in his underwear before Naruto caught him and made him put on his shorts. Lucky we had a sub, we just told him that Shino was always this way." Kiba sighed, shaking his head, but hiding a smirk.

"Baka!" Hinata said, picking up Shino by his hood. Shino gagged and then hugged Hinata and giggled. Hinata blushed slightly and proceeded to push Shino off of her.

"Well, at least two more periods left. I love block schedule." said Kiba, smiling.

They all headed down to Math, Hinata and Kiba leading Shino by the arms because he wanted to lie down to have a nap on the "pretty, and shiny floor."

::In Class::

They had just gotten seated when the teacher came in. Everyone knew this guy. Who could not know the only guy in Konoha who wore green spandex? Gai sensei.

"Welcome students! And don't you look youthfull today?! That's the spirit Shino! Share your youth!" he said,  
punching the air at the last word. Shino giggled louder.

"I assume all of you already know me? I'm Gai sensei!" he said brightly, giving them a thumbs up and smiling brightly. Nobody laughed. They were to scared to do so.

And then something went terribly wrong. Something so scary and weird people actually videotaped this.

Gai's eyes widened. "Lee!"

Rock Lee ran forward. Both sensei and pupil embraced tightly. They looked like a big, green ball together.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sen-ow!" Lee rubbed his head, where some random person had thrown a shoe at his head.

"Shino!" shouted Shino, dropping to the ground and giggling. Kiba picked him up.

"Neji! That was most unyouthfull! If you do it again, I will be forced to send you to the office!" Gai said, having not noticed Shino's tiny episode.

"Whatever..." Neji whispered, walking forward to retrieve his shoe.

Lee took his seat yet again. Neji took his. Neji glared at Lee for a moment before Lee turned around and gave him a thumbs up, smiling widely. Neji's eyes widened in fear and he turned back around.

Next to Hinata, Gaara was busy doodling on the desk.

"Well! I want to get to know you better, so I want all of you write an essay describing you! To be handed in at the end of class!" Gai shouted energetically. Many groans followed this statement, except for Lee who was already busy writting his essay. His essay was already half-written.

"I thought this was Math?" Gaara said, looking up and glaring at the spandex-wearing man. Gai stiffened up,  
he looked terrified at Gaara's evil glare. He hesitated before speaking.

"Why yes! But as I said, I want to get to know you better! Now, start writing!" Gai said, smiling.

Gaara scowled, he faced the desk again and started to doodle. Gai sat back down and started to read a book.

Hinata started to write.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I...

What else to write? She sighed as she put her pen down and zipped up her jacket a little more.  
She looked around. What to do? What to do?

Shino was busy eating a crayon and gluing his notebook to the wall. Kiba was watching. Neji was throwing paper balls at Gaara who got pissed off and punched Neji in the face, giving him a nosebleed.

Neji frowned, pinching his bleeding nose. He didn't even ask to leave the room. He just stepped out, throwing Gaara a dirty look before he left.

Gaara smirked evilly and continued with his doodle. Hinata could not help giggling. Neji had come back. Ho soon.  
His nose was bandaged. He glared at Gaara as he passed him. Nobody. Nobody had ever stood up to Neji. He was one of the toughest guys in school.

When he saw that Gaara didn't turn around, Neji's face reddened in anger. His hands grabbed a fistfull of Gaara's longish blood-red hair. He wrenched his head back. Gaara only glared at him.

Gai had stepped out for the bathroom...or who knows what so this went quite unnoticed by him.

"Let go of me." Gaara said.

Neji smirked and pulled Gaara's head backwards.

"Neji..." Hinata began but he interrupted her.

"I'm gonna show this baka what happens when you mess with Hyuuga Neji..." Neji said quietly. The whole class had gone silent, their eyes watching Gaara and Neji intently. Even Shino had stopped giggling. Everybody who fought Neji ended up in the hospital.

Gaara scowled. He raised a fist and struck Neji hard in the stomach. Neji released Gaara's hair and was knocked into a desk and collapsed. Gaara was strong.

Neji glared at Gaara, he stood up. Gaara did too.

He has a history of being violent...be careful. Kakashi's words rang yet again in Hinata's mind.

Neji raised a fist and struck, heading for Gaara's face. Gaara not only stopped the blow with his hand, he also raised his knee up and dug it into Neji's stomach. Neji toppled back and over a desk. Several people giggled.

"Why you..." Neji got up again and charged. Gaara kicked him and Neji fell back down.

"Freak!" Neji screamed, wincing at the pain. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Neji had just made a big mistake. Gaara hated being called a freak.

He grabbed Neji's hair and brought him up. Neji struggled against him but Gaara punched him in the stomach and Neji doubled over but didn't fall because of Gaara's firm grip on his hair. Gaara struck, over and over again with his fist, right on Neji's face. He stopped and threw Neji aside. Neji landed on the floor, he moaned.

Neji stood up again, spitting blood out of his mouth and tried to strangle Gaara. (Bit stupid, really)  
Gaara grabbed him by the hair again and started slamming Neji's head on his desk repeatedly. Neji's forehead was bleeding now. He was also unconcious.

Gaara slammed him on the desk over and over. He finally stopped, breathing heavily. He gave Neji's side a hard kick and Neji's unconcious body slumped to the floor. Gaara smirked.

Everyone in the class was staring at Neji, their eyes wide with horror. Lee ran out of the room.

Gai and Lee came back a few moments later. Gaara was now sitting in his desk. Everyone was sitting quietly too except for Shino who had begun to giggle again.

"What's going on?" Gai asked, as Lee hurriedly took his seat. Gai took one look at the unconcious Neji and gasped.

"Neji-kun! Who did this?!" he yelled, hurrying forward. Everyone, including Gaara, sweatdropped.

Neji groaned, Gai's yells seemed to have woken him up. His eyes flew open and he let out a high-pitched scream as he backed away from Gai. ( I would have too, if I was that close to Gai.)

Gai stared at Neji, who got up clumsily. Shino giggled. (Awkward...oO)

"Who-" started Gai.

Gaara cut him off. "I did." He stood up and proceeded to glare at Gai with such intensity that Hinata felt like she was going to pass out.

"Gaara...that was a most unyouthfull thing to do!!" Gai scowled. Gaara snorted. His expression though, did not change. Gai swallowed.

"And you're gonna do what about it?" Gaara asked, not removing his "You're-on-my-deathlist" glare.

Gai's eyes widened, he looked scared. (Cool. )

"Uh...just...don't--no more fighting...ok?" he stuttered, walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"Lee-kun, please escort Neji-kun to the nurse." Gai said, picking up his book and disappearing behind it.

He did not come out until the bell rang.

Hinata waited for Gaara at the door. When he had come, they set off together to their lockers. Shino tagged along, still giggling.

::In Class, Social Studies::

Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino were seated at the very back.

The teacher came in. He had spiky black hair and was smoking. (Sweatdrop right there...--;;)

"Hello class, I am Azuma sensei. I will be your Social Studies teacher for this year." he said, addressing the class, though no one was really paying any attention.

"Today I will give you a quiz. Just to see how much you know." many groans followed this, as he got up to pass the papers around.

"You have 10 minutes. Begin."

Hinata looked down at her test. She didn't know any of this!! She concentrated hard and the answers started to come.

She was barely answering the first question when she heard Gaara's pen stop. She looked up. He was sitting at his desk. Not working.

"You're gonna get in trouble!" Hinata whispered. She leaned forward a little.

He looked up. "Why?"

That's a stupid question, thought Hinata.

"Well duh, you're not doing your work!" she whispered.

He sighed and held his paper up for her to see. Every single question was answered. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Ok...nevermind..." she whispered and smiled. She turned around to check on Shino.

"Shino are y--"

Shino was busy making a paper airplane out of his test. Hinata's expression looked somewhat like this: o.O;  
Shino giggled and sent the airplane flying.

::8 minutes later::

Everyone had turned in their test. (Shino the only exception, his test was flying around the room.)

Suddenly Azuma spoke.

"Well...we only have one 100 in the class. It is..." Azuma flicked through the papers. "Ah yes...Sabaku No Gaara." he smiled.

Gaara's apathetic expression did not fade. He didn't even blink.

Hinata expected the usual shout of, "Nerd!" but it didn't come. She expected that people were afraid to even talk to Gaara since he had knocked out Neji in Gai's class.

Azuma didn't say anything, he just went back to his desk.

"WooHOO!" somebody yelled. Everyone turned around.

It was Shino. He was standing on top of a desk.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt...

-  
Soo...tell me what you though, yes? Review plz. Thankies. 


	5. Shirtless and Out the Window

**Hello my reader pplz...sorry for the delay of updating. ok...I do not own Naruto. So yea...enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sweatdropped. There was Shino...standing on a desk. With no shirt on. OO

Several girls blushed. But most, like Hinata, just stared with a mixture of fear and astonishment present in their eyes. Gaara was the only one whose expression had not changed in the least.

"WHOO!" yelled Shino. Azuma took one look at him and sweatdropped.

"Shino, get down from there or I will send you to the office," Azuma said. "And put on a shirt..." he added looking away.

Shino groaned. He hopped down from the chair. Kiba threw him his shirt which landed on Shino's head and he ran around screaming, "Who turned off the lights?!"

He finally tripped over a desk and lay on the floor, asleep. Kiba sighed and put the shirt on Shino with much difficulty. He sat back down.

"Loser..." Hinata heard Gaara mutter under his breath. She giggled.

"Ok...now that that little..um...episode is over, you have the rest of the period free. I've got to uh...meet.  
Kurenai sensei..." and with that said he walked out of the room.

"Just use protection!!!" Naruto yelled as Azuma left the room. Everyone burst out laughing. Except for Gaara and Shino of course.

"Gaara...why are you so sad...or mad?" Lee asked Gaara. Gaara turned around and glared at Lee so hard that several people behind him passed out.

"Aw come on! You should be happy!" he wrapped one arm around Gaara's neck. "It's a youthfull day!"

Lee hugged Gaara.

Everyone watched. They didn't dare laugh once Gaara's face turned dark red and his glare deepened.

"So? Feel the youth?!" Lee asked excitedly.

"Oh, I fell something..." Gaara said quietly. He stood up and grabbed Lee around the waist and threw him out the already open window.

A loud, "Aaaaahhh!!" was heard from Lee and then a thud.

Gaara took his seat and no one dared look at him until the bell rang.

Everyone ran out of the room before Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, and of course Shino who was still asleep.

Kiba put Shino over his shoulder and carried him out of the room.

Gaara hastily stuffed his books inside his messenger bag. Hinata watched him with much interest, she had never noticed how nice his hair was and how handsome looking his face was.

_Oh no..._thought Hinata._..not Gaara, I'm falling in love with Gaara..._

Panic flooded her. What would she do?!

"Hey listen, um...do you want to come over to my house? I'm usually kind of lonely and well...if you want to...?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**So how was it?! Please review!! Yeah I know it was short.**


	6. The Truth Revealed

Hello again, thanks to AnimeRose93 for reviewing! And yes, the characters are out of character...but it must be done!! lolz. So...yeah Enjoy!

Gaara went red as soon as he said it. Bit funny really.

Hinata stared at him through wide eyes. Gaara stared back.

"S-sure...I'd like that." she said quietly. The red from Gaara's face disappeared as they walked out of the classroom together.

They walked down the hall and out the double doors. Once they were outside, they walked down the street.  
Neither of them spoke as they made their way down a run-down neighborhood Hinata had never been through.

They were soon walking through a part of Konoha that seemed to not fit in with the rest of sunny and green Konoha. There was not many plants growing and it was not very neat.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they stopped in front of a much neater looking house. (Though a window was broken and the weeds were growing wild.)

"Well, we're here..." Gaara sighed, taking a key out of his pocket. He opened the door and let Hinata in first. He came in after her and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Gaara!" came someone's voice from down the hall. Apparently, the sound of the door slamming shut was an announcement that Gaara was home.

"That's Temari, my older sister..." Gaara said, the boredom thick in his voice. "Hey Temari!" he called back.

"Move, lazyass..." Gaara growled, kicking a sleeping someone off the couch. It was the same brown haired boy Hinata had seen talking to Gaara, Kankuro. He groaned as he fell on the floor and Gaara took his place on the couch.

Hinata sat next to Gaara as he turned on the TV. He was flicking through the channels when Hinata's phone rang. Startled, she dug into her backpack and took it out.

It was a message from Neji:

Where the hell are you?! Hiashi's going crazy!!

Hinata sighed, she had forgotten to tell her dad about being with Gaara.

Gaara watched with interest as she texted Neji back. She put the phone away in her backpack as Kankuro stood up and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Gaara turned back to the TV. Invader Zim was on. Awesome.

A blonde girl with four ponytails came in the room. She was wearing an apron and looked tired.

"Hey Gaara-" she stopped as her eyes rested on Hinata. She smiled kindly.

"Hello." she said to Hinata.

"Temari, this is Hinata." Gaara said, not even looking up. Hinata thought he didn't like his sister much.

"Hello Hinata, I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister." Temari said smiling and taking a seat next to Gaara.

Hinata's phone rang again and she took it out. Another message from Neji.

Ok, Hiashi says to be back by 6 or else the Hyuuga Clan will be left without an heir.

Hinata sighed yet again and messaged Neji back saying she'd be back home and not to worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara, who had heard her sigh.

"I've got to be back by six or my dad will be forced to commit murder." Hinata said as she laughed.

Gaara stared at her weirdly. Temari had gotten up and left to her room.

"Does your dad hate you the same way mine did?" Gaara asked seriously. Hinata's laughter died away instantly.

'W-what do you mean? I mean...I'm not exactly my dad's favorite but 'hate' is a strong word..." she said.  
"What do you mean your dad hated you?"

Gaara gulped and his eyes widened. He had apparently let something slip.

"N-nothing just...nothing." he said hastily trying to cover up his mistake.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara...tell me." she said. He lowered his gaze and sighed.

"Ok"

So how was it? Please review! Thankies. 


	7. Gaara's Story

**Ok, I'm back again! Thanks for all of the good peoples who have reviewed and read. Since they are not ninjas, Gaara's past is different. Enjoy.**

**------------**

Gaara swallowed and looked up at Hinata through wide eyes.

"I-I was'nt wanted..." he said, lowering his gaze yet again. Hinata's eyes widened. Not wanted?

_He looks like a six year old,_ she though.

"I was...an accident, not m-meant to be born, my parents already had Temari and Kankuro. They were not ready for another child..." he paused. "My mother...died while giving birth to me..."

Hinata listened intently, not daring to move a muscle.

"My father never liked me. He said it was my fault my mother was dead and that I should be killed, that I should pay for killing an innocent woman. When I was three, he sent the first assassin...they were not succesful because Kankuro had heard of the attempt and disguised me as another kid."

"And then, when I was six years old, the man that I thought loved me, my uncle Yashamaru I killed him. I didn't mean to, it just...happened." he stopped, his body shaking uncontrollably. Hinata could tell that it had been a while since he had told anybody this story...if he had ever told it at all.

"What happened?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I can't...can't remember how... As he lay dying he told me how much he hated me for killing his sister. His last words to me were 'Well this is it, please die.' " Gaara stopped, and Hinata saw tears fall from his eyes and fall onto his hand and she realized that these were not tears of sorrow but angry tears.

"You know...ever since I thought Temari and Kankuro loved me. But...Temari is can't be in the same room with me for more than ten minutes. Kankuro's never home..." Gaara said quietly.

Hinata reached over and hugged him. Gaara did not move or push her away. Instead, he folded up his arms and lay his head on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata could now see why Gaara was always so quiet and didn't seem to care. She even knew why he had beat up Neji when he called Gaara a freak.

"It's ok Gaara...I'll be your friend." said Hinata. Gaara's soft sobs subsided.

"You will?" he asked innocently, the same tone a six-year old would have used. He didn't even look at her.

"I will..." she said. He didn't answer.

_He's...asleep?_ she thought. She could feel his steady breathing against her now slightly wet shoulder. His body wasn't tense, it was limp.

"Oh no..." said a voice. Hinata looked up, startled. It was Temari.

"What did he do this time?" she sighed as she picked his limp body up in her arms. "Damn it, well I guess I should be used to it, there's not one time he doesn't cry himself to sleep...it's not like I can't hear it all the way to my bedroom..." her voice trailed off as soon as she was aware that Hinata was in the room.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I was just talking to myself. Um...shouldn't you be getting home now?" Temari said hastily.

Hinata looked at her watch. It was 5:50. Crap.

"Oh yes...thank you Temari, tell Gaara I'll see him tomorrow please." Hinata said. Temari nodded and Hinata stepped out of the house and headed home.

--------------

**So how was it? I know it was a bit short but review anyways please. Thankies.**


	8. Temari Hit Gaara!

**I'm back thankies to all of you for reviewing!! Enjoy.**

------------

**::The Next Day::**

It was sunny. Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamary were sitting in the grass ouside the school.

Kiba was trying to teach Akamaru to attack people. No luck.

"Akamaru! Sick him boy!" Kiba yelled, pointing at Shino.

Akamaru yawned lazily and closed his eyes. Kiba sighed.

Just then, Gaara came walking towards them.

"Hey Gaara!" yelled both Shino and Hinata. Kiba waved as he wrestled Akamaru to the ground and got bitten in the ear. Kiba yelped. (XD)

Gaara waved back with his free hand. The other was cupped around his cheek and part of his lip. He sat next to Hinata in the grass.

He opened his messenger bag with his free hand, pulled out a pen, and stuffed it in his pocket, and closed the messenger bag one-handed.

"What's with the hand, Gaara?" asked Hinata after a while of watching him.

A scream from Shino and growling told them that Kiba had finally succeeded in training Akamaru. There was a bark from him as he ran away. Kiba and Shino ran after him.

"Nothing." Gaara said.

Yeah right. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the hand?" she asked again, a little stern.

He stared at her and sighed.

"Fine..." said Gaara, he could tell that Hinata wasn't going to leave him alone unless he told her what was going on.

Gaara removed his hand. Hinata's eyes widened.

On his cheek was a large, purpleish bruise and on his lower lip was a deep gash.

Gaara lowered his head and looked down at the grass and began to tug on it. Hinata watched him for a while before speaking.

"Gaara...who did that?"

"Gaara..."

"Hmn..."

"Gaara!"

"Temari, ok?!" he yelled angrily, ripping up some grass.

"Temari?" Hinata repeated, surely he was lying. He didn't look up, but continued to rip up the grass.

"She...caught me smoking in the backyard. Yesterday after you left. I had woken up and well..." Gaara stopped.

Hinata stared at him and then at his injuries. She was sure Temari couldn't be so strong.

"Why are the injuries so bad, then?" she asked cautiously.

"Temari...she has a fan...a metal fan." he answered, tossing aside the ripped up grass and beggining to tug on more.

Hinata did not speak anymore.

"..." He got to his feet and started to walk away.

Hinata stood up and walked beside him. Both Gaara and Hinata made their way into the school and to their lockers.

When they got there, Kiba was trying to stuff Akamaru inside his locker along with some dog biscuits.

Hinata stuffed her books inside her locker and waited for Gaara. Shino came running and wrenched his locker open then stood still, not moving at all.

All three stared at him.

After a while, Shino spoke.

"Whoa...whoa...what was that?" he whispered.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What was what?" she asked. Kiba slammed his locker shut. Gaara did too.

"That noise!" Shino whispered, his voice filled with wonder. Something was wrong with him. Very wrong.

They stared at him, "WTF?" expressions pasted on their faces.

"Oh my goshness...it's like gone!!" Shino yelled.

The bell rang.

"Smoking kills buddy," Kiba laughed, patting a confused Shino on the shoulder.

**::Many periods later, Orchestra::**

Hinata sat down at her chair.

She took her bow out and placed it carefully on her stand.

Iruka's phone rang just as he entered the room.

"Hello? Iruka speaking." he said, the whole class went silent.

"Mhmm...ok he's on his way," said Iruka, hanging up. "Gaara, you've got to go home, your brother is waiting for you at the office already."

Gaara sighed and put his cello away. He disappeared into the back room and left his cello behind.

As he left, he waved at Hinata. She waved back.

------------

**So, how was it? For all of you who are enjoying the story please review 'cuz I'm low on reviews!! T.T Thankies.**


	9. Gaara Got In A Fight

**Ok, I'm back my fans! Thankies to all the people who have reviewed on this story, I promise you that there are more chapters coming up!!So yeah...enjoy.**

**-----------------------**

**::The Next Day::**

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were, as usual, sitting on the grass outside.

Shino had lit up a cigarette and was threatning to burn Kiba if he didn't tell him where he had hidden his sketchbook. Kiba wasn't telling.

Hinata sighed and looked around for any sign of Gaara.

She could see him making his way to them. He was wearing his hood.

_Weird,_ thought Hinata.

He sat down without saying anything.

"You ok?" she asked, leaning closer, trying to get a better view of his face.

"..." he nodded, turning to the side so Hinata could not see his face.

Hinata stared at him. He could feel her eyes on him but still he would not turn around. Hinata raised her eyebrow.

Gaara's phone rang. He pulled it out of his mesenger bag and started to read the message.

He gave an angry snarl as he got the phone with both hands and snapped in in half. He threw both halves to the side. (Whoa..O.O;;)

Hinata's jaw dropped. (WTF, he just snapped a cell phone in half!!)

"Um...what's wrong?" Hinata asked, out of the corner of her eye she could see Kiba trying to hop over the fence and leave. He fell on his back and Shino tackled him.

"Nothing!!" he yelled, standing up and leaving.

"Hey! What?!" she ran after him. Gaara was sitting down under a tree, his head facing down.

"-always..._always_!! We always end up like this, fifteen years and they've all been the same..." Gaara was saying angrily to himself.

"Gaara..." Hinata said.

He looked up, startled. As soon as he realized he'd looked up, he lowered his head quickly.

Hinata gasped.

Gaara's face was covered in large bruises and his right cheek was swollen.

"Gaara! What...happened?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Gaara!"

"Tell me!"

"No! Just leave me _ALONE_!!" he yelled.

"Tell me!" Hinata insisted.

He sighed and looked up. Hinata winced at the sight of his bruised face.

"I got in a fight..." he said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about that, that you didn't want to tell me?"

"...with my brother."

"W-with Kankuro?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he said, looking down again.

"Are both of you ok?"

"Well...I am..."

"What do you-"

"He's in the hospital, ok? Because of me!" Gaara snarled, his voice craking slightly.

Hinata gasped.

"But Tem-"

"She is too!"

"H-how?"

"She tried...tried to stop me and Kankuro fighting."

"Why did you go home yesterday?" she asked.

"Temari wanted me home."

Hinata did not ask why.

"W-would you like for me to go to your house today?"

Gaara grunted, she took this as a yes.

"Ok..." she said.

::After school::

"What time?" asked Hinata, as she and Gaara stepped out the door and into the outside.

"Six," he said.

"Ok, bye." she said, heading off towards Hyuuga Manor.

"Bye," he said, heading the opposite way.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara opened the door and slammed it shut angrily.

He ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

Then nothing was heard...

------------------

**So...how was it? Plz review!!**


	10. The Kiss

**Hello again my reader pplz. Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy with my other fic. Warning: Language. Enjoy.**

-----

It was nearly six.

Hinata ran out of the house and headed down to Gaara's house.

When she got there, she knocked.

Nobody answered the door.

"Gaara?" she called. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Gaara!" she yelled, knocking loudly multiple times. Still nothing. A sudden panic washed over Hinata as she tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Gaara!!" she yelled, pounding on the door. Still nobody answered.

Hinata sighed and looked around. Her eyes found the broken window. She crawled through it carefully, so as not to get cut.

She hopped down onto the floor. She looked around. No sign of Gaara.

"Gaara!!" she called, stepping into the hall. She looked around. Temari's door was open and so was Kankuro's. Gaara's was closed.

This struck her as odd and she carefully walked towards his room. She knocked carefully and nobody answered.

"Gaara? You there?" Hinata said. She put her hands to the door and to her suprise it opened.

Hinata looked around. His room was messy. His messenger bag lay on the floor, a couple of papers had fallen out. Clothes lay everywhere and a pair of jeans lay on the bed on top a lump. Hinata stared closely at the lump under the covers. It had hair. Red hair. And an arm was poking out of the covers, small droplets of blood dripping from it.

_Oh no,_ thought Hinata. _Is he dead?!_

She walked forward and pulled off the covers, dropping them on the floor. Gaara was lying facedown on the bed, his other hand hugging an empty bottle of sake. She felt relieved when she heard his soft breathing.

Hinata turned over his bleeding arm and was shocked at what she saw.

Countless cuts marked Gaara's arm. Fresh cuts. She let got of his arm and it fell limply by his side. Looking back at her fingers she could see that they were stained slightly with blood.

Trying to ignore this, she shook Gaara's shoulder lightly.

"Hn..." he groaned softly.

"Gaara..." she whispered.

She shook him again.

"What?!" he rasped angrily. He let go of the sake bottle and got up slowly, shaking a little as he did so.

"You're awake..." she said.

"No shit," he snapped. He rubbed his eyes and winced as he accidentaly rubbed a bruise.

"Um...remember you told me to come..." Hinata said.

"Shut up." he said.

Hinata stared at him.

Gaara stood up shakily, his legs wobbling uncontrollably.

He walked slowly to the door, his steps slow and uneasy. He reached towards the door as his legs gave way and he fell to the floor.

_He's drunk!_ she thought.

Hinata ran forward as Gaara burst out laughing, his cheeks turning a bright red, his perfect yet rare smile showing.

As soon as Hinata caught sight of his face, hers turned bright pink.

_'He looks so..._'she interrupted her own thoughts. _'Don't think that!!'_

"Gaara..." she said, helping him up.

He stumbled to his feet with her help and would have fallen again had he not wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck. She struggled to keep standing as his weight was too much for her. She helped him up, his arms still around her neck.

"Helloooo..." he giggled happily. Hinata could feel the heat creep up her face and was sure her face was a bright red by now.

"You're pretty..." he giggled. Hinata could smell the sake on him.

"Um..."

"Your hair is pretty..." he said softly, running one of his hands through Hinata's hair, sending a chill up her spine.

"Gaa-"

Gaara smiled slightly as he kissed her. Hinata's eyes widened and she pulled away.

He smiled at her, his eyes half-closed and his cheeks deep red.

"I love you"

------

**Well...yea how was it? R&R plz!! Thankies.**


	11. Shino's Hand Is Crying!

**Ok, back! I've got more time to write now I've completed one of my fics. So enjoy!**  
-------------------------------------------- 

"Wh-what?" Hinata said.

"You heard me..." said Gaara sweetly.

"Gaara..." Hinata said. She didn't know what else.

He hugged her and let go. He ran off and into the living room and hopped onto the couch.

Hinata was completely...there was no word for it.

Her phone rang. Relief spread through her.

"Hello?"

"Whoa...whoa...there is someone in the phone Kiba..." it was Shino.

And he was high.

Again.

"SHINO! Are you in school?" she asked.

"No...it ended early. And did you know the sky is blue?! BLUE!!!" Shino shouted into the phone.

She sighed. "No I didn't know that," She said sarcastically. "Come over to Gaara's house, Kiba knows where is."

"Ok, c'mon Kiba to the Bug-Mobile!!!!!!!!!!!" Shino screamed and hung up.

Hinata sighed and put her phone away.

**One Hour Later**

Gaara was asleep on the floor, covered by a small blanket and hugging a bear. He was sucking his thumb and smiling.

**BAM! BAM!**

Someone was pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP!! IT'S BUG-MAN AND DOG-BOY!"

It was Shino.

_Smack!_

"I'm not dog-boy and you are not bug-man!!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata opened the door. There stood a red-faced Shino and a very tired looking Kiba.

"Hey guys." she let them in.

"WHOA!! Look at the hair on that guy!!" Shino screamed happily, pointing to Gaara's hair. He ran over and crouched down and began to tug on it.

Kiba sat down on a couch and closed his eyes. "Shino is too much...even for me..."

"Whoa." Hinata said, slightly amused. She sat down next to Kiba.

"What the hell?! A portal to another world..." Shino said, his voice full of awe. He ran over to the window and rubbed his hand against it.

"It's like magic..." he said softly. He gave a little cry of pain as he accidentaly cut his hand on the broken glass. His hand started to bleed.

"Oh my god, my hand is crying!!" Shino said, alarmed. He patted his hand and rubbed it against his face,  
smearing the blood all over. "There, there...it's ok, we all get a little sad sometimes..."

Kiba and Hinata both sweatdropped.

Gaara had woken up and was staring intently at Shino's bleeding hand.

"Your hand...it's crying!!" Gaara said, running forward.

"I know!!" Shino said.

"What're we going to do?!" Gaara said.

"Let's give it a tissue!!" Shino said, reaching for a kleenex from his pocket. He pulled it out and placed it on his hand. It became soaked with blood.

"AAH! IT'S A VAMPIRE!!" Shino screamed.

"You think we should help them?" Kiba said.

"...Sure..." Hinata said, getting up.

-------------

**Yeah, I know it was short but I gots about 3 more fics to work on besides this one so, sorry!! R&R plz.  
Thankies.**


	12. Mr and Mrs Claus

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thanks for all of the reviews you make me so happy tears Thankies to:**

**Anime-lover-44**

**EmoGurl1241(Twice)**

**mars1394**

**XxPoisoned DreamsxX (Three times)**

**kawaiiitahina123 (Three times)**

**AnimeRose93 (Four times)**

**And now let us continue with the fic!!!! ENJOY MY PEOPLE!!**

-------

After bandaging Shino's hand, he and Gaara went outside for a smoke and Kiba and Hinata could not stand them being inside, for they kept on singing the wheels on the bus.

It was much later and Hinata and Kiba were asleep.

_Crash!_

Shino came running inside.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!! DID YOU KNOW THAT THE SKY IS LIKE...RICH!??!?!" he screamed.

Hinata and Kiba both yelped in surprise and fell off the couch. They rubbed their heads and got up.

"Shino?! What the hell!?!?!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Shino by the shirt and shaking him.

Shino giggled. "Do it again, mommy!!"

Kiba's eye twitched. "What did you just call me?!"

"MOMMY!!" Shino screamed, hugging Kiba tight.

"Um...Shino that's not your mommy...that's your friend." Hinata said softly.

Shino smiled and stuck out his tounge. "You're just jealous because I have a mommy and you DON'T!!"

Hinata sighed.

Gaara ran inside, tripped over his own foot, and fell flat on the floor. Both Shino and him looked at each other for a few seconds before beggining to laugh their asses off.

Shino let go of Kiba and ran out the door.

Kiba sighed and ran after him. Gaara barked and ran after them. Hinata sighed and followed as her phone rang.

It was Neji:

_Where are you?!?!?!?!?!?! Hiashi's gonna murder me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Hinata sighed:

_I'm at Gaara's house. Tell Hiashi I'll be gone for a while, he'll probably say good riddance, I don't care, just tell him please Neji-niisan._

She put the phone away and ran out the door behind Gaara.

"Woof!!" Gaara barked.

Kiba came back, dragging Shino behind him.

"**I WANNA GO SEE SANTA!!!!!!!!!!!**" He screamed.

"Ho ho ho, merry xmas," Kiba said sarcastically. "Santa has important business with Mrs. Claus if you'll excuse him..."

"**EWW!! ARE YOU GONNA HAVE SEX?!**" Shino yelled.

Most of the people in the neighborhood had started to poke their heads out of their windows to see what was going on. Kiba went red in the face at the embarrasment.

"No we are not gonna have sex, and you know why?" Kiba said.

"No. No I do not." Shino said, a smile on his face.

"**BECAUSE I'M NOT SANTA, NOW GET BACK INSIDE YOU DRUG-ADDICTED BASTARD!!!!**" Kiba screamed, dragging Shino back inside the house.

"The wheels on the bus!!" Shino yelled as he was being dragged inside.

"Go round and round!!!!" Gaara yelled, running back inside.

Hinata sweatdropped and ran inside, shutting the door so as to avoid further stares from the weirded out neighbors.

"Ok, what are we gonna do about these two?" Kiba said.

"I have no idea..." Hinata said, hopping on the couch.

They thought while Shino and Gaara played a game of tag sitting down. Three inches from each other.

"You're it."

"You're it."

"You're it."

"You're it."

"You're it."

"You're it.'

"DUCK PANCAKE WITH LEMONADE!!" Shino screamed.

"GOAT BROWNIE AND MILK!!" Gaara screamed.

They continued to scream random stuff for hours while Kiba videotaped them.

"Hehe...this is gonna do for some good blackmailing..." he snickered.

"**CHICKEN BUTT!!"**

"**ZEBRA FACE!!"**

"**WORM BODY AND A COW TAIL!!"**

---------------

**XD So how was it?! I'm having SO MUCH FUN with high Shino...R&R plz? Thankies.**


	13. Where's Akamaru?

**Yay new chapter!!!!!!!! Thankies to: HevanHelpUs45, tsukyomi, and pcttgirl23 for reviewing. Enjoy!!**

-----

"Shhh...I think they're asleep!" Hinata said quietly.

"So...much...yelling...so...mu- you're serious?!" Kiba asked excitedly, standing up from his fetal position.

"Yep!" Hinata said happily, poking Shino's head.

Both him and Gaara were curled up next to each other, sleeping. And they were smiling. It looked kind of wrong in a way.

"Hehehe," Kiba chuckled as he took several pictures with his phone. Laughing softly, he put it in his pocket.

"Ok, so now what?" Hinata said.

"We get them to bed," Kiba said, grabbing hold of Gaara by the waist and lifting him up without much effort.

"Whoa, he's light as a feather!"

Hinata laughed and grabbed Shino by the waist in attempt to lift him up. She tugged over and over again but it was no use, Shino was heavy.

"What the hell? He's as thin as Gaara! What does he eat?!" she said.

Hinata eventually had to give up and dragged Shino to Gaara's room. Kiba threw Gaara onto the bed and helped Hinata drag Shino onto the bed next to Gaara. Hinata put the covers on them and both she and Kiba left the room.

"Aw crap! They made a total mess!!" Kiba said.

"Hey...where's Akamaru?" Hinata said, the thought hitting her for the first time.

Kiba's face went white. "I...I don't know!!"

Both Hinata and Kiba ran around the house, looking for Akamaru.

After a while, they had to give up.

"How could I loose him?! Akamaru!!" Kiba called.

"Wait...before they fell asleep, Shino kept barking. Maybe he knows where Akamaru went." Hinata said,  
shrugging.

Kiba frowned and ran into Gaara's room.

"**SHINO!!!!!!!!"**

Shino did not wake up.

**"DAMN YOU SHINO WAKE UP!!!"** Kiba screamed, grabbing Shino by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Hn...?" Shino mumbled, looking up at Kiba.

"Where is Akamaru?" Kiba asked him, not letting go of his shoulders.

"Who?"

"Akamaru."

"Is that like your dog or something??"

Apparently...Shino was getting back to normal or he would have shouted out something random like "pancakes!"

"Yes! And I think you know where he is."

"Uh...no."

"Uh...yes."

"I don't know where your dog is!"

Kiba gave an angry growl and dragged Shino off the bed and into the living room. Shino, meanwhile, took no notice that he was being dragged and was scratching his head.

Hinata was watching from the table she was sitting at.

"Ok, Shino you know what's in my pocket?"

"What."

"A cookie. And if you tell me where Akamaru is, I'll give it to you."

"I don't want a cookie. And I'm not four, you can't bribe me."

As he said that though, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"I think you _do_ want the cookie. Now...where is Akamaru?"

"I don't know..."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Where is-"

"SHUT UP! I don't _KNOW_!!"

"Yes you _do_! Where's Akamaru?!' Kiba insisted.

Shino scowled. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID DOG IS!!!!"

Hinata gasped. Kiba's eye twitched. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't know where your stupid dog is, leave me alone, I'm sleepy!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL AKAMARU STUPID?!!!?" Kiba screamed.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

He stood up and started to walk away. Kiba, on the other hand, was mad beyond all reason. He grabbed Shino by the shoulder and turned him around roughly.

Shino had just enough time to raise his eyebrow in confusion before Kiba's fist collided with his face.

---------

**Dun! Dun! DUN!! Well, R&R plz, thankies.**


	14. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For!

**I'm here five minutes after I wrote the last chapter!! Thankies to: XxPoisoned DreamsxX for reviewing!! Enjoy.**

----

Shino stumbled back, tripped over a chair, and fell flat on his back.

"Where's Akamaru you drug-addicted bastard??!!?!!!" Kiba screamed.

Shino groaned and lifted his hand to feel his bleeding nose. When he brought it to eye-level and saw the blood, he let out a high-pitched scream not unlike the one of a five-year-old girl.

"Dude...you scream like a chick!" Kiba said.

"Fuck you, I thought this was about your dog?" Shino said thickly. He sat up, a hand cupped over his nose.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Kiba whispered to himself.

"Where is he?" Kiba said loudly.

Shino sighed.

"I think Gaara put him in the closet..."

"**WHAT?!?!!?!?"** Kiba screamed.

He ran forward, giving Shino a kick in the side, and into Gaara's room. He wrenched open the closet door and pulled a frightened Akamaru out.

"DAMN YOU, SHINO!!!" Kiba yelled, hugging Akamaru close.

Shino frowned. "Whatever."

Kiba gave an angry growl and kicked open the front door. He grabbed Shino by the wrist and dragged him toward the door.

"We're leaving, Hinata, see you later." Kiba said.

"Uh...ok." said Hinata, fighting the strong urge to laugh.

Kiba dragged Shino out of the house and kicked the door close. Shino made no attempt to get free, apparently he was too sleepy to walk by himself.

Hinata yawned and streched her arms, she was so tired.

She locked the front door and went into Gaara's room and lay down on the bed, having forgotten that Gaara was also in it.

She quickly drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Gaara. His face was about an inch from hers,  
and she could feel his steady breathing on her nose. His cuts and bruises were half healed and you could really see the handsomeness beneath them.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again and found that she was now staring into Gaara's eyes. He had woken up and was staring at her.

"Uh...and we're in the same bed...why?" he asked.

They still didn't move from their where they were.

"I must have fallen asleep here," Hinata said, not taking her eyes off of his.

"Right. And your arm is wrapped around me why?" Gaara asked, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Hinata said, noticing for the first time that it was true. Her arm was draped over Gaara's waist.  
Hinata's face went bright red as she quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry." Gaara didn't answer, his smirk widened.

"What?" Hinata repeated, smiling involuntarily.

"Nothing." Gaara said.

He smiled. She raised an eyebrow. His smile widened as he tilted back her chin with his finger and kissed her. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise but she did not pull away. Instead, she kissed back.

After a few moments, they broke up. They stared at each other, not speaking.

"I want to ask you something." Gaara said suddenly. "Will-"

But Hinata knew what it was. "Yes."

------------

**OMG!!!!!! DUN! DUN! DUN! Well, did you enjoy? R&R plz. Thankies**.


	15. Gaara and Hinata Sitting In A Tree

**I'm back, it's only been a few minutes since I wrote the previous chapter lol I'm on a sugar rush WHOO!  
Thankies to:**

**Anime-lover-44**

**Beliel**

**FallenAnglesFeelNoLove**

**Rei**

**AnimeRose93**

**For Reviewing!! Enjoy.**  
-------

**The Next Day**

Kiba and Shino were sitting down on their usual spot, waiting for Hinata and Gaara. Hinata should have been here by now but she wasn't. Neither was Gaara.

"Where are theeeeyyyy..." Shino whined for the tenth time in three minutes.

Kiba sighed angrily. "You know what? I don't really like you when you're sober."

"Nobody does. My weed please?" Shino said, holding out his hand.

"If they see you...I had nothing to do with it." Kiba said, handing Shino a bag.

Shino smirked and took the bag. He ran away to who knows where, leaving Kiba and Akamaru alone.

"When are they gonn-_WHOA_..." Kiba said, his jaw dropping open.

Gaara and Hinata had arrived.

Together.

Holding hands.

And had just kissed.

Kiba was fighting to stay concious and figure out wether he was hallucinating or not. He set Akamaru down and rubbed his eyes really hard. By the time he opened them, Gaara and Hinata were in front of him.

"Hey," they both said together.

Kiba stared at them in disbelief.

"You aren't...both...you...don't...aren't..." Kiba stuttered, this time really fighting to stay concious.

Hinata gave a little cough. "I take it we don't need to tell you, you've figured it out?"

Kiba let out a little noise somewhere between a yelp and a scream. The impulse to faint won and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"I told you that would happen." Gaara said as they picked him up and placed him on the cool grass.

Hinata sighed.

After a few minutes, Kiba regained conciousness.

"Hn...?" he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Good you're awake!" Hinata said.

Kiba whimpered and looked to see who was next to her. Gaara slowly came into focus and he almost passed out again.

"It's...it's...it's..._WHOA_." was all he managed to say.

Shino came running. He was holding a box.

"Hey look what I found in my pocket!!" he said, holding up the box of cigarettes and a ligher.

"**GIMME THAT!!**" Kiba said desperatley, lighting one and jamming into his mouth. His face slowly became relaxed.

"Whoa...I'm...okay now..." he said.

Shino giggled. "You're funny."

Kiba coughed. "And you're high."

"Why yes. Yes I am." Shino said, looking very proud at himself.

Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's lap as Kiba petted him. Shino giggled at nothing at all as he turned what was left of his attention to Gaara and Hinata.

"So what's new?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other. "Uh...we're..."

"Aww...I always knew you'd end up together!!" Shino said, laughing. "Gaara and Hinata, sitting in a tree.  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G...I forgot this part...baby...I also forgot this and whatever..."

Hinata couldn't help laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! **YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!**" Shino yelled. He stuck out his tounge at her and then fell to the ground, laughing his ass off.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. Gaara stared at Shino weirdly.

The bell rang. Kiba impatienly put out his cigarette and threw it on Shino's head. Shino whirled around like crazy, claiming that someone had just tried to kill him but his awesome "Shino-ness" had saved him.

They all got up, Akamaru in Kiba's arms, and walked inside.

**Later- Second Period- Science- Kakashi**

They were seated and Kakashi was handing out worksheets.

"The answers are in the back." Kakashi said, returning to his seat and pulling an orange book out of nowhere.

Hinata was done in a few minutes. She turned back around to see that Shino had glued his hood to the wall and was busy tracing his foot on the floor with difficulty.

Kiba looked like he was asleep. His head was in his arms and his hood was over his head.

Hinata stared at him for a while. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. His hood fell off his head, revealing a shock of messy brown hair. He stared sleepily at Hinata.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Hn?"

"You're all sleepy."

"Oh," he yawned. "I've been taking care of Shino for a while now, both his and my parents are out of town and I have to watch him and I haven't really slept that well it-" he fell asleep in midsentence.

Hinata sighed and turned her attention to Gaara who was also asleep. Hinata watched him for a while and lay her head on her desk. She stretched her hand over to his head and stroked his soft red hair.

Gaara smiled in his sleep.

--------------

**AW! Lol, R&R plz?** **Thankies.**


	16. Locked In The Library

**I'm back. And watching Fetch! Well...my sister is watching it buy we're in the same room so whatever.  
Hope you are enjoying this fic. Enjoy!**

--------------

**Last period-Social Studies-Azuma**

It was half an hour into the period. Half the class was asleep. The other half was somewhere between awake and asleep, their eyes glazed over.

Hinata was one of those people. She was barely aware of what was going on around her. She could hear Gaara's soft breathing beside her, his head was on her shoulder. She could also hear Kiba's soft breathing behind her and Shino's deep breathing behind her.

This is so boring...Hinata thought. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she tried not to fall asleep. She blinked slowly at the blurred figure of Azuma who was becoming blurrier by the second.

**30 minutes later**

The bell rang, awakening Hinata along with the rest of the class.

She rubbed her eyes as Gaara lifted his head off her shoulder slowly. She stretched and looked behind her to see that Shino and Kiba had woken up too.

They all stood up and left the class along with the rest of the class. They made their way to their lockers.

"Whoa, that was boring..." Kiba said.

"Yeah," Gaara and Hinata said together.

Shino didn't answer. They all turned around to stare at Shino who was asleep.

Standing up.

He was leaning on his locker, asleep, swaying slightly. Kiba and Hinata laughed softly, Gaara smirked.  
Kiba walked over to Shino and shook him slightly. "Wake up."

Shino jerked awake, his glasses lopsided. He didn't seem to notice, though, all he did was scratch his head and frown at Kiba. "Why'd you do that?"

Kiba didn't answer, instead he stared at something on Shino's face. After a while, Hinata and Gaara could see what he was staring at.

**_Shino's eyes!!_**

"What's wrong with you?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow. As he did, his glasses slipped off his nose and fell to the ground.

His eyes widened as he bent down quickly to pick them up and jammed them onto his face. He then stared at them with an apathetic expression on his face, despite the fact that his cheeks were slightly pink.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOUR EYES!!! WE SAW YOUR EYES!!!" Kiba and Hinata yelled.

Gaara stared at them. "What's so good about that?"

"We've never seen his eyes." Kiba said, his voice full of awe as he stroked Akamaru's fur.

"HA! You said we'd never see your eyes!! Now we know what eye color you have!!! BLACK!!!" Hinata exclaimed.

Shino scowled. "Damn you Kiba, this is all your fault. What's gonna happen to my awesome and mysterious reputation?! You'd better not tell anyone!!!"

"We won't." Kiba and Hinata said together.

"Good."

"Hey let's go to the library, we still have that research paper for Kakashi," Hinata said, changing the subject.

They nodded and made their way to the library.

**At the Library**

They each sat down at different computers.

"Get ready, this is gonna be boring." Kiba said, with a smile, turning on his computer.

"Yeah," Hinata said, turning hers on.

For who knows how long, they typed away. After about half an hour, they heard Shino stop typing and start to giggle.

"What the hell are you- wow." Kiba said, leaning over to see Shino's screen.

Both Kiba and Shino were now sitting in the same seat, smiling at the screen. They kept whispering and looking over their shoulders.

Hinata stared at them. "Internet porn?"

Kiba and Shino nodded. "Internet porn."

Gaara and Hinata laughed. They kept typing and about an hour later, they printed out their papers. Shino and Kiba, on the other hand, had barely written a paragraph.

They had been in the library for about two hours and did not hear the door being locked. Fifteen minutes later, Shino and Kiba had finished their papers and printed them. They all turned off their computers and stood up to leave.

"Whoa, why is it so dark?" Shino said suddenly.

"Hey that's true. You don't think we're locked in do you?" Hinata said.

"Nah," Kiba said.

"I think we are, I mean, where's the librarian?" Gaara said as they walked towards the exit.

"You're dumb we are not locked in."

"Yes we are." Shino said.

"No. We aren't"

"Yes. We are."

"No we aren't."

"Ye-"

"Uh...guys?" Hinata said.

"Yeah?" all three of them said together.

"We have a problem." Hinata said, tugging on the door.

---------------

**(Dramatic music) Hope you are enjoying. R&R plz? Thankies.**


	17. Out of the Library

**I'm back my people! Thankies to: XxPoisoned DreamsxX and Anime-lover-44 for reviewing.  
Enjoy.**

-----

"NO! We can't be locked in here!! It's almost DINNER TIME!!" Kiba screamed, panicking. He pushed Hinata aside and tugged on the door with all his strength but it wouldn't budge.

"Hn," Shino said., fighting the urge to laugh.

"We're locked in!!!" Kiba exclaimed, banging on the door. He charged at it and bounced off. He landed hard on the floor.

Shino smacked his forehead. "No shit!"

Kiba stuck out his tounge at him and turned back to Gaara and Hinata. "What are we going to do?!"

"Not panic, first of all." Gaara said. He smirked at Kiba who scowled as he got off the floor.

Kiba turned his back on them and started to walk around the pitch-black library. It was so dark that he could barely see where he was going and kept bumping into things, they could hear crashes and Kiba's angry sighs.

"Ok..." Kiba said, finding his way back to them after the fifth time of wondering around. "I can't find the light switch...does anyone have a flashlight?"

"Nope." Shino said, grabbing an encyclopedia from a desk they could not see. "Let's burn this and make a fire!"

Gaara snorted. "Good idea."

"No, not a good idea." Hinata said. She took the encyclopedia and felt around for a desk which she put it on.

"So...what now?" Shino said. They walked around, feeling their way.

Hinata bumped into something she thought to be the librarian's desk. "Hey I think I found the librarian's desk maybe there's a flashlight or something in here."

She felt around for a drawer and opened it. She stuck her hand inside and she came across a cylinder-like thing. A flashlight. She turned it on. All three guys winced at the sudden light.

"Well at least we can see now...but that's not helping my hunger..." Kiba added.

"We need to get out of here." Hinata said, moving the flashlight around so they could see their surroundings.

"How?" Gaara asked.

"That...I don't know." She said. Suddenly, an idea hit Hinata. She took out her phone but it didn't want to turn on. "Crap...I think I forgot to charge it."

"Shino do you have your phone?" Hinata said, turning to face him.

"No." he said.

Hinata gave an impatient sigh. "Anyone have a phone? Gaara? Kiba?"

Both shook their heads. Great...they were stuck in a library, at night, without a phone.

"So...what now?"

"We should break a window, and then run for our lives." Kiba said.

"Not bad..." Hinata said.

"Yup...if we want to go to jail." Shino said.

Gaara sighed. "We won't, we can hide in the bushes, now grab a chair."

Kiba sighed and grabbed the nearest chair. "If we get caught, I swear I will run and leave you here..."

"You do that, and I will personally murder you," Gaara said, grabbing the chair from Kiba and glaring at him. He went over to a window and motioned for Hinata to shine the light on the window. She did and he lifted the chair into the air and brought it down on the window with a big crash.

Glass flew everywhere and a burglar alarm went off. Gaara quickly climbed through the broken window, tossing the chair aside.

"Aw come on! What kind of library has a burglar alarm?!" Kiba shouted as he climbed head-first through the window. Hinata and Shino followed. As they landed outside, police cars started to pull up in front of the library.

"Oh, crap!" Kiba said.

"Over here!!" Gaara said, motioning for them to follow him. They went behind the library and into some bushes.

"Ow!" said Kiba as a branch poked him in the eye.

"Shut up!" Gaara whispered, punching him in the shoulder. Kiba cupped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain.

After a few minutes, Gaara motioned for them that they could leave. They followed him all the way to the park.

"Ok, now we can go home," Gaara said.

"I will never forget this moment," Shino said with a chuckle. Kiba scowled and grabbed him by the wrist and led him away. Shino shrugged and smirked as he was being dragged away.

"C'mon Gaara we can go to my house," Hinata said.

They began to walk towards Hyuuga Manor.

-----------

**-.- Yeah I know crappy chapter forgive me my people, I'm tired, I've been working on a new fic. A horror fic and it took all my imagination but I promise the next chapter will be better, R&R anyways? Thankies.**


	18. It's raining outside

**SORRY!! I haven't updated I know T-T but school has started again so I won't be updating that often mostly just on Fridays and weekends so once again, sorry!! But here it is. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and thankies to:**

**Why is th RUM always gone**

**toxic-temari**

**Tenten Sabaku**

**AnimeRose93**

**mars1394**

**nobody135**

**Hells Twilight**

**XxPoisoned DreamsxX**

**For reviewing!**

---------------

They stepped inside.

It wasn't really that quiet. The TV was on in the living room and there were shouts of joy from both Neji and Hanabi.

Hinata turned to Gaara and shrugged. Gaara smiled.

"Hold on, you play ok Hanabi? I gotta check something out..." Neji said.

Hinata and Gaara kept walking down the hall and were almost to her room when a voice made them stop.

"Oi!"

They both turned around. It was Neji.

"Hi Neji-niisan," Hinata said.

"Hi," Gaara said, glaring at him.

Neji stopped halfway as he noticed that Gaara and Hinata were holding hands.

"Uh...what's going on...?" Neji asked, dreading the answer.

Hinata gave a little cough. "Well...we're kind of...um...we're going out."

Neji looked like he was about to pass out. He grabbed the wall for support. He wasn't happy about the idea of his cousin dating the same guy who embarrassed him in front of a whole class. But Neji was ok with anything that made his cousin happy.

"Um...ok, I'll leave you two alone then..." Neji said, he turned back around and left without another word.

Gaara and Hinata stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing softly and entering Hinata's room.

Both of them set their backpacks down next to Hinata's bed.

"You want anything to drink?" Hinata asked, sitting down on her bed.

"No thanks...not hungry," Gaara said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Ok, you want to watch TV or something?" Hinata asked, getting up from the bed.

"Sure."

Hinata turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until she found a good channel. Death Note was on. She went back to sit on the bed with her legs crossed. Gaara lay down on the bed, his head resting on her lap.

Hours went by. It was now 11:30 pm.

Hinata rubbed her eyes. Gaara yawned.

"You know...you can live here for a while, you're all alone at home..." Hinata said as she stroked his soft blood-red hair.

"I'd like that," Gaara answered.

Hinata smiled.

Suddenly the door flew open as Hanabi ran into the room.

"Hinata time for b-EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!" Hanabi screamed at the sight of Gaara resting on Hinata's lap. She ran out of the room.

Neji came into the room. "Uh...time for bed, Hinata."

"Ok."

Gaara sat up as Hinata got up from the bed and rummaged in her closet for her pijamas. She found her light blue pijamas and turned to Gaara,"C'mon, I'll lend you one of Neji's things..."

They went into Neji's room and looked around in his drawers. They came across a few of Tente's bras. (Talk about disturbing...;;) Finally, Hinata pulled out some pijamas and handed them to Gaara.

"You can change in my room, I'll change in the bathroom." Hinata said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Ok," Gaara said, walking into Hinata's room.

After a few minutes, Hinata walked out of her room wearing her light blue pijamas. She knocked on her door to see if Gaara was finished changing and when he said, "Come in." she did.

He was wearing Neji's dark blue pijamas. He looked kind of small because he was slightly shorter and a lot thinner than Neji. Hinata giggled.

"What?" Gaara said, sitting on Hinata's bed.

"Nothing," Hinata said. She turned off the lights and got into bed next to Gaara.

Slowly both of them drifted off to sleep...

**The Next Day**

It was a cloudy day. Gaara and Hinata were heading towards Kiba and Shino who were arguing about something.

"Hey guys, what are you arguing about?" Hinata said as she and Gaara sat down on the grass.

Kiba stopped arguing and turned to her. "Shino says it's going to rain and I say it's not!"

"_Ittai nani_? That's stupid." Gaara said.

"Yes. We know." Shino said. "But we have nothing to do, and it's going to rain..."

"It is not!" Kiba said.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!!"

Hinata sighed as the bell rang. She got up as raindrops started falling. She and Gaara ran inside, Shino and Kiba behind them.

"Oh no you don't! You said it wasn't going to rain so..." Shino said, shutting the heavy metal door before Kiba could get to it.

There was a loud clunk which told them that Kiba had run into the door and was probably lying outside in the rain. Hinata and Gaara sighed in unison as they opened their lockers and stuffed their books inside. The door burst open, startling many people walking in the hall.

Shino ran and hid behind Gaara while Kiba slowly walked inside soaked from head to toe. The rain was really strong. He walked towards his locker, leaving a trail of water behind him. Before he opened his locker, though, he shook his head from side to side, spraying everyone with water. Especially Gaara, Hinata, and Shino. Kiba laughed.

"That's for leaving me outside, _teme_." He said to Shino.

Shino scowled before getting up and opening his locker.

"Any reason you didn't bring Akamaru today?" Hinata asked, shutting her locker.

"He wanted to stay home." Kiba said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh...ok." Hinata said.

------------------------

**Yeah short I know but GIVE ME A BREAK!! I've got this terrible case of writter's block it's like SO BAD help me, nah I'll get over it well R&R plz. Thankies. Btw: Ittai nani what the hell. Teme bastard**


	19. SHINO GOT CAUGHT!

**I'm back and thankies to AnimeRose93 for reviewing!! My writter's block has not yet passed so forgive me if this chapter is kinda...crappy -.- . Enjoy.**

-----------------

**Later-Lunch**

"Where's Shino?" Kiba asked, as he wolfed down his hamburger.

Hinata shrugged. Gaara shrugged and stole one of Kiba's fries.

Kiba scowled. "My fry...well anyway, I wonder where he is."

"Yep," Hinata said, looking around. Shino was usually at the cafeteria by now.

"-I will see to it that you are properly disciplined, how dare you...!" Kurenai was saying. She was dragging someone by the arm. A black-haired someone with sunglasses and a happy look on their face.

Shino.

"Look lady...I swear the tree was speaking to me, if you don't want to believe me it's your problem..." Shino was saying as he was walking along.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Shino being dragged out of the cafeteria. When the door slammed shut, everyone went back to what they were doing except for Kiba, Gaara and Hinata.

"Holy fuck...you don't think he got caught..." Kiba said, putting his soda down and staring back at them.

"Crap..." Hinata said.

"Baka..." Gaara said.

"We should go listen what's going to happen to Shino..." Kiba said, pushing his food tray aside.

Gaara and Hinata nodded. They got up from their seats and walked out of the cafeteria. They could hear Kurenai's shouts coming from Tsunade's office. They made their way to Tsunade's door which was closed and stood right outside it, listening.

"-I caught him right in the middle of-" Kurenai was saying.

"-a very important conversation with that tree!" Shino interrupted.

There was a very thick silence after that statement from Shino. It sounded as though Tsunade and Kurenai were now staring at Shino with confuzzled looks on their faces. (haha confuzzled)

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Um...Shino please empty your pockets and place whatever's in them on my desk."

"No..."

"Shino, yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"**NO**!"

"**YES, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU IN NOW**!" Tsunade screamed.

Shino sighed and there were sounds like if he was struggling with something. Then nothing was heard.

"Holy f-"

"Kurenai!" Tsunade said sharply.

"Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama but whoa...that's a lot o-"

"Yes I know, we have a problem here..." Tsunade sighed.

"You could have left alone with the tree but no..." Shino complained.

"Shino...I have to keep you here until...um...things are settled." Tsunade said.

"Fine, but you should should close the window, that flower keeps making faces at me." Shino said.

"Right. Kurenai could you close the window?" Tsunade asked. "And Shino, I'm almost sure that you may be expelled."

"Meh...it's ok. I got everything I need. Kiba, Hinata, Hinata's boyfriend whose name I can't remember and McDonald's every day." Shino replied cheerfully.

"Um...you do know you're addicted right? We're gonna have to take you to a rehab-"

"NEVER!!" Shino said.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Kiba, Gaara, and Hinata had gotten out of the way just in time. Shino ran away down the hall. Gaara, Hinata and Kiba shrugged and followed him.

"Stop him!" Tsunade yelled, running out of the room.

Shino had already gone through the entrance doors. Kiba, Gaara and Hinata didn't follow. Instead, they watched Shino try to leap over the fence. He couldn't so he hit the fence door with his shoulders until it opened and ran off.

"Holy sh-" Kiba started.

"Shh!" Hinata said. "We need to get back to the cafeteria before we get caught." Hinata said.

Both guys nodded.

**In the Cafeteria**

Hinata pulled out her cellphone (which she charged the night before, yay!) and called Shino. It took him a while to answer his phone.

"Bug-man here..." he said with a giggle.

Hinata sighed. "Shino, what the hell was all that about, why did you run off like that?"

"Because they were after me!"

"Uh-huh...they just wanted to help you. Where are you?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Hinata half-yelled into the phone, startling some people around her.

"I don't. But there's a DQ." Shino said.

"Oh, Kiba lives by there...you both live in the same house now remember?" Hinata said.

"Bug-man...bug-man...nananananana...bug-man!!" Shino sang loudly.

"SHINO! PAY ATTENTION!" Hinata yelled. The people next to her scooted away in fear.

"Bu-oh what? Ok ok."

"You and Kiba live in the same house now remember? Your house is by there...it's blue. The only blue house in the neighborhood because you began to cry when he didn't want to paint it blue," Hinata said.

"Oh yea...hahahahaha ok." Shino giggled.

Hinata sighed again. "Ok, go to the house and stay in there. Don't go anywhere." Hinata said.

"Ok, tell Dog-boy hello for me...hahahaha." Shino said and hung up.

Hinata sighed and put her phone in her pocket. "Kiba, Shino says hi. He's at your house we should go there right after school."

Gaara laughed. Kiba sighed and finished his soda.

-----------

**Well I guess my writter's block is getting somewhat better but I still say the chapter was crappy forgive me my people. T-T R&R anyways? Thankies.**


	20. They're Dead

**Forgive me my people for not updating, but as I said, I've got school and two Humanities projects to work on although I think my writter's block is gone. Cookies to all of you who have reviewed! Enjoy!**

-----------------

**Afterschool**

Hinata closed her locker door and waited for Gaara and Kiba to finish putting their stuff away. They both shut their locker doors.

"Ok, Kiba let's go to your house." Hinata said, heading towards the door.

**At Kiba's House**

Kiba slowly opened the door and stood aside to let Gaara and Hinata in. They heard the door close as Kiba came in behind them.

Shino was sprawled on a couch. His sun glasses were missing and his hair was unusually messy. His clothes were also wrinkled and he was a bit pale.

"Shino?" Hinata said softly. She walked towards him and shook him awake softly.

"Hmn..." he grunted.

"Wake up," Hinata said.

Shino frowned before opening his coal-black eyes. He blinked. "Ittai nani? Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because we're home." Kiba said.

Shino sat up and scratched his head. He didn't seem to notice that his sunglasses were gone.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked puzzled. "About what?"

"About school and your pr-" Kiba started.

Shino's expression hardened as he stood up shakily."Nothing"

Then, without looking at any of them, he walked over to the door. He wrenched it open and left, slamming it shut behind him, making the windows rattle.

Kiba sighed and called Akamaru, who came running right away. Kiba picked him up in his arms and petted him.

"Well...we gotta head home, bye Kiba." Hinata said, heading towards the door.

"Ok...bye guys." Kiba said to Gaara and Hinata.

**At Hyuuga Manor**

Hinata set her backpack down on the floor next to Gaara's backpack. She sat down on the floor next to him. He was playing with a small pocket knife in one hand.

"So, have you heard anything about Kankuro and Temari?" Hinata asked.

"No, but they know I live here now so they should call wh-"

Righ then, the phone rang and it was Gaara who raced out of the room, the pocket knife still in his hand.

Hinata decided to wait until he came back. Minutes went by. Ten minutes and he still hadn't returned so she stood up and walked out of the room and into the living room which is where the phone was.

Gaara was standing next to the phone. The phone looked like he had just dropped it, it was swinging back and forth. He was rigid, his head hung down and his hands curled into fists. In one of the fists he held the blade of the pocket knife.

It was cutting into his skin. There was a stream of blood coming from his fingers and dripping down steadily onto the floor where there was a very small puddle of blood.

Hinata approached him carefully. "Gaara?"

He didn't move.

"Gaara?" she called again.

He still didn't move.

She was now behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. He whirled around. There were tears in his eyes.

"What happened...?" Hinata asked, dreading the answer.

"They...they're d-dead..." Gaara said.

Hinata's eyes widened. Surely she hadn't heard right. "Nani?!"

"I killed them..." he whispered, more to himself than to Hinata.

Hinata stared at him for a while. "No you did-"

"**I KILLED THEM!!**" Gaara screamed. He hadn't let go of the knife in his hand and it was cutting pretty deep.

Hinata tried to take the knife away. "Gaara-"

Gaara let out a growl and backed away. His back touched the wall and he slid down onto the floor, holding his head in his arms.

He's going crazy...she thought. She bent down to his level.

Gaara's grip on the knife had slackened a bit. There was some blood running down his hand and had stained the sleeve of his jacket.

Hinata reached out to him. Before she could touch him though, he stood up and ran down the hall. Hinata could hear his angry yells as she got up.

Then there was a yelp of pain followed him yelling, "**FUCK!**"

Hinata ran down the hall, trying to find Gaara. His yells had stopped. She found him at last, in the bathroom. He was sitting on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. His back was leaning against the wall and his bleeding hand was closed around something in front of his stomach. His breathing was heavy.

His grip slackened.

Hinata could see something shiny. A handle. It was the knife handle and it was sticking out of his stomach.  
She rushed over. Gaara's face was really pale and his skin was cold to the touch.

"Gaara..."

Gaara blinked at her confusedly. His hands fell to his sides and his eyes closed.

-----------------

**DUN! DUN! DUN! What do you think happened? Hehehe...are you guys enjoying the story so far, I think my writtter's block is gone no! R&R please? Thankies!!**


	21. Gaara Is Ok!

**Ok, I'm back again! Wow...I just watched about three episodes of Naruto Shippuden in a row my eyes are tiiirrreedd...but I'm inspired and must write. Enjoy.**

**Thankies to:**

**mars1394**

**Why is th RUM always gone**

**for reviewing!!!**

---------

Hinata blinked back tears as she sat in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital.

Everywhere she looked, she could see doctors and nurses running around, either taking notes on their clipboards or treating patients. She placed her cold and pale palms to her face and tried to remain calm.  
It wasn't easy. Gaara was in surgery.

It hadn't been long, but to Hinata the minutes stretched into hours.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her and she looked up expectantly. She was slightly disappointed at the sight of Kiba and not a doctor.

"How is he?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"I-I don't k-know..." her voice cracked because of the tears she was holding back. At last she couldn't and the warm tears dripped down her pale cheeks and down her chin.

"He'll be ok," Kiba said reasurringly. He wrapped an arm around her. Hinata did not push away, knowing that he did this only to comfort her and nothing else.

Hinata sniffed and hoped Kiba was right.

"You should've seen it coming you know..." Kiba said quietly after a while.

"S-seen what c-coming?"

"Him nearly killing himself. He didn't do it because his brother and sister died, anything would have set him off, he was loosing it," Kiba said.

Hinata didn't answer. He was right.

She should've seen it coming. She had noticed that over the past few days, Gaara was growing a bit more quiet, and pale. He was under so much stress, and never talked about it, they were both so busy with Shino and school. It was a matter of time before Gaara cracked under all the pressure.

"You ok?" Kiba said, letting go of her and staring into her glassy eyes.

She blinked and shook her head lightly. "I-yeah..."

Just then, a someone came out of the O.R. It was a doctor, he was in greenish scrubs and was heading their way.

"Are you Gaara's sister...?" the doctor asked, looking at Hinata's blueish hair and pale eyes.

"N-no. I'm his girlfriend."

"I need to see a family member first." the doctor said sternly.

Hinata felt new tears sting her eyes. Blinking them back she said, "He's got none, his remaining brother and sister died."

"Well, then I guess I can tell you." he said.

"Gaara is fine, he's recovering now. The wound was pretty deep, he'll be in bed for a while." the doctor said.

Kiba smiled as he stood up. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and hugged Kiba as she once again started to cry, she was so happy.

"Can I...can I go see him?" she asked, releasing Kiba and wiping at her eyes.

"Yes, but he's asleep so try not to disturb him, he needs rest." the doctor said. He turned and left.

"Well, I guess I have to go, I have to deal with Shino. Tell me how he's doing, ok?" Kiba said, walking away.

"Hai," she said, heading off towards Gaara's room.

--------------

Hinata quietly closed the door behind her and turned around.

Gaara was asleep, a life monitor next to him, beeping. There was a needle in his arm and he was breathing steadily. He was pale.

Hinata grabbed a chair and placed it next to his bed and sat down.

She took his cold hand in her own and held it tightly. She stayed like this for who knows how long. Suddenly, Gaara gripped Hinata's hand tightly. She looked up, into his face, and saw that his mouth was moving, but there was no sound.

She didn't dare move a muscle. His grip on her hand relaxed a bit.

"T..m..ri...Kan..k..o..."

Hinata sat still, trying to listen as much as she could.

"Tema...ri...Ka...nkuro..."

Gaara was still asleep. He was frowning.

"I-I'm s..so..rry..." he mumbled. His face screwed up in what looked like anger but then tears began to pour from his eyes and run along the sides of his face. He didn't even seem to notice that he was crying.

Hinata wiped his tears carefully. The cuts on Gaara's face were now fully healed and were thin, white,  
barely visible scars.

"Gaara..." she said soflty.

"H..in..ata..." he murmured, opening his eyes halfway. He turned his head slightly to the side so he could see her.

"You're awake," she said.

Gaara half smiled. He attempted to sit up but as soon as he was four inches off the bed, he screwed up his face in pain and dropped back onto the bed.

"What...happened?" he asked.

Hinata hesitated.

"Well?" he asked again.

"You...stabbed yourself." she said quietly.

"Oh..." Gaara said. He put a hand on his stomach, on top of his injury and winced. "I'm sorry..."

Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"I couldn't deal with everything that was going on." he said.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault..." Hinata said, standing up. She reached over and hugged him. He raised his arm shakily and hugged back.

The door opened. Hinata didn't let go of Gaara, but turned around.

It was a nurse. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, the patient needs his rest."

Hinata nodded and gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek before standing up. "See you tomorrow Gaara" she said, and left.

-------------------

Neji stared at Hinata as she came in.

"Hi," she said quietly as she walked past him. She wiped her wet cheeks.

"What's wrong where's...Gaara?" Neji said, hesitating a little as he said the name.

Hinata stopped. "He's...in the hospital, he hurt himself..." she said the last part quietly as she stepped into her room and closed the door quietly.

Neji smirked. He knew that red-haired emo kid would crack soon. He felt like jumping up and down but then again...it made Hinata so sad...so he didn't say anything and left to the living room.

----------------------

**T-T How sad...ah well, don't worry it will all turn out good. R&R plz? Thankies.**


	22. Running Away

**I'm back my people, I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I'm making better chapters to make up for not updating hehe...Enjoy.**

----------

**The Next Day**

Hinata awoke before anyone else. She rolled over to the side to give Gaara a hug but found herself alone in her bed.

_He's in the hospital,_ Hinata remembered.

With a sigh, she looked over at her clock. **6:45 a.m.**

She groaned, it would be hours before she could go visit Gaara. She got up from her bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out some clean clothes. It was too cold to take a shower, so she just changed into her jeans, shirt, and jacket.

After she changed, she stood up and grabbed her keys and money. She left her room and headed out the front door.

-------------------

Gaara awoke suddenly.

His stomach hurt. Grimacing slightly, he sat up slowly. A little yelp of pain escaped his lips as he placed his hand on top of his bandaged stomach.

Gaara hated hospitals, having spent a great deal of his childhood in them because of his father.

_I have to get out of here,_ he thought angrily.

He took a deep breath before putting both legs over the edge of the bed. His bare feet touched the cold floor as he got off the bed. He got to his feet, grasping the bedside table for support. He groaned slightly from the throbbing pain in his stomach which made him angry.

Gaara slowly tried to walk out of the room but something was holding him back. He turned around and saw that needle in his wrist was holding him back. Angrier than ever, he wrenched it out of his arm. He made his way slowly to the door, the shooting pains in his stomach preventing him going faster.

He stopped and opened the door. He walked out of the room.

-------------

Hinata made her way to Kiba's house, not really knowing why.

When she got there, the light was on, which told her they were awake. She knocked on the door and waited for them to answer the door. Shino opened the door.

"Hiiiiiiiii..."

Hinata sighed, when would he learn? "Uh, hi Shino, can I come in?"

"Suuurreee..."

He ran back inside. He was still missing his sunglasses and his hair and clothes were messier than the previous day. He was smiling and his eyes were half-closed so he looked like he had just woken up. He hadn't though, and Hinata knew that as soon as she stepped in where a cloud of smoke greeted her.

Coughing lightly, she sat down on the couch and watched Shino play with some toy cars.

**"VROOOOMMM!!!"** he screamed and threw a toy car at the wall. It fell to the floor with a crash, which woke up Kiba.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT DOWN, SHITHEAD!!"** Kiba roared from his room.

**"OOOPS!!"** Shino yelled back, smiling wider.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FUCKING SLEEP!!!!!"** Kiba hollered.

Hinata gulped. Shino shrugged and continued to play. Hinata felt awfully sleepy. She shook her head and took a deep breath and coughed almost instantly.

Shino, on the other hand, had cut his finger on a sharp edge of one of the cars and was now laughing and pointing at the blood on his finger. His laughs quickly became hysterical shouts of laughter, which woke Kiba once more and he wasn't happy about it.

**"AH!"** Kiba screamed. Heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the living room.

Hinata felt sedated. She sat up straighter and looked over at Shino still roaring with laughter. She saw the blood on his hand and began to giggle. It just looked so colorful and funny, she had to laugh.

Kiba stomped into the room and grabbed Shino by the hood of his jacket and lifted him up with extraordinary force. Not letting go of his hood, he shouted in his ear, **"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME SLEEP,**  
**DAMNIT!!"**

Hinata let out a shriek of laughter, they looked funny.

Kiba let Shino go. Shino dropped to the ground and continued to play with his cars as if nothing had happened. Kiba turned to stare at Hinata, having just noticed she was there.

"Hey Hinata..." he stared at her weirdly.

Hinata blinked confusedly at him. "Hi...I forgot your name..."

"I'm Kiba, remember?" he looked from Hinata to Shino. "What the hell is going on?"

Shino shrugged and ran to the kitchen and wrenched open the refrigerator door. He stuck his head inside in search of food.

Hinata stared blankly at Kiba.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked. He held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hinata couldn't tell, there was a lot of fingers. "Wait...hold still so I can cound them. One, five, three, two,  
five...uh...I don't know."

Shino took his head out of the fridge, a milk carton in his hand. He began to drink it. Kiba hurried forward and grabbed him by the neck. Shino choked on his milk, dropped the milk carton and spit out the milk in his mouth, spraying his chin and Kiba's face with it.

"What did you do?!" Kiba growled, wiping the milk off his face with his palm.

Shino didn't respond, but coughed and started to tug on Kiba's hands. Kiba shook him a little and asked him again, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was strangling Shino. "What did you do?!"

Shino attempted to speak but all that came out was a tiny gasp. His face was turning blueish. Hinata laughed.

"Answer!" Kiba said.

Shino tried to speak again but no sound came out. Suddenly, his whole body went limp and his eyes closed.

"Oops," Kiba said. He carried Shino and lay him on the couch and turned back to Hinata.

"Oooh, you're in _trouble_..." Hinata said to Kiba.

Kiba stared at her. He shook his head before realizing that the room was filled with smoke. He gave an angry growl and shot a dirty look at Shino before opening the window.

"Stupid addict..." Kiba said quietly.

He looked over at the clock. It was 7:30 a.m.

----------------

Gaara was half-way down the hall, the pain in his stomach almost unbearable. He was almost to the door.

"Oi, you! Where do you think you're going?" a voice called.

Gaara didn't turn back, he needed to get out of the hospital. Before he could take another step though, an intense pain gripped Gaara's stomach, followed by a dripping noise. He looked down and saw that his wound had re-opened and was bleeding heavily. The front of his hospital gown was stained dark red.

Gaara could hear footsteps coming towards him. He was feeling dizzy, and gripped the wall but there was none, he fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was the doctors above him.

------------

Shino was awake again, and mad.

"-stupid dumbass...choked me half to death...I could've died..." he muttered under his breath. He was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed.

"Hey Hinata, you wanna go see Gaara later? Your boyfriend," Kiba added, before she could ask.

"Yay!"

**Three Hours Later**

Hinata was awoken by Kiba who was shaking her.

"Hinata..." she heard him say.

She groaned. She blinked and Kiba came into focus.

"Hinata, something's happened to Gaara, we need to get to the hospital," Kiba said, helping her up.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

-----------

They sat in the waiting room...again.

A doctor came out of Gaara's room and headed their way. It was the same doctor that had treated Gaara last time.

Hinata stood up and walked over to him.

"You're Gaara's girlfriend, right?" the doctor asked.

"Hai," she said.

"He's fine now, he tried to run away and the wound re-opened." the doctor said.

"You can go see him if you want, all of you." he said, pointing at Kiba and Shino who were behind Hinata.

They all nodded as he left.

The three of them walked towards Gaara's room and opened the door. They went inside.

------------------

**Well, how was it? R&R plz, thankies.**


	23. Gaara is angry

I'm back, and thankies to XxPoisoned DreamsxX for reviewing!! Enjoy.

-------------

Gaara was heavily asleep and pale.

They got some chairs and pulled them up to the side of Gaara's bed and sat down.

"You think he'll be ok?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Hai," said Kiba.

"Hmm," Hinata said, staring at Gaara.

Gaara stirred. He didn't open his eyes, though, just mumbled. He quieted down and continued to sleep soundly.

"Won't he be hungry once he wakes up?" Kiba asked.

"I'll go get him something...and something for myself too," Shino said, as his stomach gave a large rumble.  
He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey, get me something too, please!" Hinata pleaded, as her stomach growled too.

"Sure," Shino said, and left.

Ten Minutes Later

Shino came in through the door with half a hamburger in his mouth. He had a salad and a tray with food in his hands. He put the tray down on Gaara's bedside table and handed the salad to Hinata along with a plastic fork.

"Thanks, Shino." Hinata said, as she stabbed some lettuce with her fork.

"Ur, ewcam." Shino said, his mouth still full of hamburger. He had actually meant to say "You're welcome."

Gaara stirred again, he clenched his fists. They watched him as he moved around in the bed. He began to mumble and then stopped. Finally, his eyes opened.

Hinata swallowed her food. "You're awake!"

"You hungry?" Shino said, pointing to the tray on the table.

Gaara didn't answer, he sat up on the bed with difficulty and stared at his lap.

"You ok?" Kiba asked.

Gaara did not even make it known that he had heard Kiba. He didn't move, he just kept staring at his lap.

The next few minutes were spent in a very thick silence.

"Why'd you bring me here." Gaara said softly, it was more of a demand than a question.

"What?" Hinata asked, not having heard him clearly.

Gaara turned around to face her, looking furious. "WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE?!!" he roared.

Hinata shrank back in her chair, what the hell was going on? "What do you mean 'why'? You stabbed yourself."

"I HATE IT HERE!" he screamed, grabbing a glass from the table. He was going to throw it at her but Kiba ran forward and grabbed his arm.

Gaara struggled against Kiba's grip but it was pointless, Kiba was stronger. Gaara gave an angry growl and gripped the glass so tightly that it broke in his hand. Glass flew everywhere, Kiba shielded his face with his free hand but Gaara didn't flinch.

"LET...ME...GO!!" Gaara said, finally wrenching his arm out Kiba's grip. He dropped back onto the bed and glared at Kiba. Shino was now coughing, he had been so scared that he had not chewed his hamburger and swallowed it whole instead.

"I think we should go," Kiba said after a while.

Both Shino and Hinata nodded. Kiba and Shino hastily walked out the door and Hinata stepped up to a very angry Gaara. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a half-smile as she walked away, which left Hinata feeling very confused.

-------------------

Well, did you like it? R&R plz? Thankies. 


	24. Tenten's Problem

**I'm back and thankies to PereRhia for reviewing!! I'm looking for a new idea for a fic, so if you have any,  
please include the idea in your reviews!! If I do take one of your ideas, I'll be sure to give you credit and include your name! Enjoy.**

--------

**1 1/2 Weeks Later**

The alarm clock began to buzz loudly waking up both Gaara and Hinata.

Hinata groaned as she opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Gaara waking up. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting off the bed. **(A/N: To all you pervs out there thinking wrong, nothing happened between them!!)**

"I'll meet you at breakfast," Hinata said to Gaara, heading towards the shower.

"Ok," Gaara said, getting up off the bed.

xxxxx

Hinata came down to the kitchen to find Gaara already showered and dressed, and eating a poptart. Neji was sitting next to him, his breakfast untouched. He was looking nervous.

"He doesn't bite you know," Hinata said, sitting down next to Gaara and taking a poptart.

"Hn?" Neji said, looking up. Apparently, he had barely noticed that both Gaara and Hinata were there.

"I said, 'He doesn't bite,'" Hinata said pointing at Gaara.

"Roar," Gaara said sarcastically.

"It's not him that's got me worried, it's something else," Neji said irritably.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Neji said hastily.

"Aw, c'mon Neji-niisan!" Hinata pleaded.

"Fine," Neji sighed. "But don't laugh ok?"

"Ok."

Neji took a deep breath. "Tenten is pregnant."

Gaara choked on his poptart and Hinata swallowed her bite whole. They spent the next few seconds coughing madly until they could reach their milk glasses, take a drink, and calm down.

"WHAT...THE..._HELL_?!" Hinata said loudly.

"Shh!!" Neji said.

"Hiashi's gonna kill you," Hinata said, eating the rest of her poptart.

"I know! I know!" Neji said angrily.

"Time for school," Gaara said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"True," Hinata said, getting up.

xxxxxxx

"Where's Shino, now that he dropped out?" Hinata asked as she, Kiba and Gaara made their way to their favorite spot outside.

"At home, the lazyass," Kiba said with a snort.

They all sat down under a large, shady tree.

Hinata laughed.

"Did you hear about Tenten?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Hinata said.

Gaara put his arms behind his back and stretched, trying to ingnore the stiff feeling of his stomach because of the bandages.

"It's not really that fun without Shino..." Kiba said.

"Yep..." Hinata said.

"So, you planning to go to college?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, Dad wants me to go but...I don't want to," Hinata said. "You?"

"Me neither. As Shikamaru would say, it would be to troublesome," Kiba replied with a laugh.

------------

**Sorry for the shortness!! Hope you liked it! R&R plz? Thankies.**


	25. THE END

**I'm back!! Thankies for the reviews I love you all!! This is the final chapter T-T SORRY!! Again, if you have a good idea for a fic I would appreciate it if you would include it in your review! I'll make sure to include your name in the fic if I use the idea. Enjoy.**

------------

**Nine Months Later...**

Gaara and Hinata were sitting together in the couch of the living room. Not sitting exactly...making out, more like.

Someone burst through the door and Gaara and Hinata broke apart and looked towards the door to see who had come in. It was Neji and a tired looking Tenten. (Well, if you'd spent a long time in the hospital, you'd be tired too...) He was carrying a tiny pink bundle.

"Oooh!!!" Hinata squealed, running up to them.

Gaara walked up to them.

Hinata gave Tenten a hug and Tenten smiled wearily and went to sit down on the couch. Neji was looking like he was the happiest man on the Earth.

"Her name's Hikari," Neji said excitedly. He pushed back the pink blanket to reveal a very chubby baby. She had rosy red cheeks and brown hair like Tenten's. She had Neji's pale eyes.

"Aww!! Can I hold her?!" Hinata said. Neji nodded and handed her the pink bundle. For such a small little thing, the baby was kind of heavy. Hinata held up a finger to stroke Hikari's soft cheeks but Hikari reached out with a small hand and clasped it around Hinata's finger. She waved her tiny arm back and forth while Hinata laughed softly.

"Look Gaara! She's so cute!!" Hinata said, showing her to Gaara. She looked up into his face and saw that he was smiling. A rare, yet beautiful, true smile.

"Here Neji-niisan," Hinata said, handing Hikari back to her father.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go put her to sleep...and Tenten too," Neji said, leading both Tenten and Hikari down the hall and into a room.

xxxxxxx

**1 Year Later**

Hinata was sitting in the living room, watching TV. Gaara had left a few hours ago. He had been acting strangely all day. She sighed as she changed the channel.

The door opened and closed. She quickly turned around and saw Gaara come in with his hand behind his back. She raised an eyebrow. She got off the couch but before she could walk any further, Gaara had appeared in front of her.

"Uh...hi..." he said nervously.

"Hey!" Hinata said cheerfully, sitting back down.

"I need to ask you something," Gaara said.

"Yes?"

Gaara got down on one knee and pulled his arm from behind him, in which he was holding a small velvet box. Hinata's eyes widened. He opened the little box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

"Hinata...will you marry me?"

xxxxxx

It had been four months...

Hinata sat in the living room, next to Gaara, watching TV. She was wearing a loose baby blue shirt and some loose jeans.

The doorbell rang and Gaara automatically got up to get the door. It was Shino and Kiba.

"Hey!!" they said, giving Gaara a hug. "Congratulations!!"

Gaara was smiling widely as he went to sit back down. They walked over to Hinata and hugged her at the same time. "Congratulations!!"

"Thanks guys!!" she said, as they sat down.

Hinata smiled and reached forward to grab her glass of water. On her ring finger was a dazzling diamond ring. She took a drink and put it back on the table.

"So...what have you guys been up to?" Shino asked.

"Ah, you know, buying clothes and things..." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey, aren't Neji and Tenten coming?" Gaara asked.

"Uh...yeah, they should be coming in a while." Hinata replied.

Gaara nodded and went to the kitchen to get them all some food. He gave them all what they wanted. Shino got chips, Kiba got a hamburger, Gaara got himself a sandwich, and Hinata got...an egg sandwhich with chocolate syrup.

"You eat the weirdest things..." Shino said, taking some chips from his bowl.

Hinata shrugged. "I can't help it."

They all laughed and continued to eat their food while watching Invader Zim, which they all loved. (Including me...I luv Gir!! O.o;; Moving on...)

After a while, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Neji and Tenten," Gaara said, getting up.

"It's ok, I'll get it." Hinata said.

She got up from the couch with difficulty, and as she got up, she placed a hand over her now, slightly rounded stomach.

----------------------

**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WOW!!!! I LOVED THIS ENDING!!! Sorry...gotta calm down, hope you got what was going on in the end. If you didn't...ask me or someone else, I tried to make it as obvious as possible without giving it away!! R&R plz?? THANKIES!!**


	26. Author's Note

Well, I know you guys loved the story! I really love all of you for reviewing thankies to:

Mesa-Mesa

Gaara'slittlegirl

nobody135

Domini-chan

Gaara's little brother

Anime-lover-44

PereRhia

XxPoisoned DreamsxX

meoldy

mars1394

Why is th RUM always gone

Sora Tsubasa

The Anime Wolf

disneyrulz23

AnimeRose93

Hells Twilight

Tenten Sabaku

toxic-temari

Rei

FallenAngelsFeelNoLove

Beliel

HevanHelpUs45

tsukyomi

pcttgirl23

EmoGurl1241

kawaiiitahina123

AlwaysEponine

Bronkamuffin

hidan10195

GaarazBabiiGirl

kaitlyn

shikamaru-wat a drag

hinasasunaruhidashikasaidei...

ESPECIALLY XxPoisoned DreamsxX WHO WAS THE FIRST TO REVIEW!!!

I may be writting a sequel so don't forget about me, I am definetly considering a sequel!! If I do write a sequel I hope you enjoy it!! Well, any questions? Review or message me, yes?? Thank you!! 


	27. Author's Note 2

So, people, just wanted to tell you that I am in fact writting a sequel! So, for those of you who would like to read it, the title is: Konoha High 2

So, just letting you know!! 


End file.
